A Healing Holiday In Plain Sight
by mandymld
Summary: In 2001, Jason take Elizabeth out of Port Charles after she is a casualty in the Spenadine war. Tag along as they along with two teen girls, visit the world, while back home, Sonny and Mac save Port Charles from the idiocy of the Spencers & Cassadine.
1. Chapter 1

August 1, 2001; dawn

As Elizabeth lay on the ground, all she could think about was how badly she had screwed up. When Lucky had returned, she had tried to be grateful, tried to be happy about the miracle she had been given, but instead she had been torn. Torn between who she had become in the last year and who she used to be.

Now as she drew a ragged breath all she could think about was that she had lost herself in the past for absolutely no reason other than obligation and duty. The family she had thought she had gained with her relationship to Lucky, the one she had thought built on love not duty, the love she had thought came without strings had just been long strings that when they decided to pull them in, instead of cutting them, she had handed over the end closest to her and said "Do with me what you want."

Hearing the distant sound of footsteps, she let out a cry for help knowing that more than likely it would be ignored. After all no one, no one gave a damn about her. They never had. Just as she was ready to give up, in her mind she saw him. The one person who had never made demands on her the one person who had cared for her without strings, without obligation… the person she had finally admitted she loved to herself the night she had sent him away so she could fulfill her obligations. 

August 1, 2001 dusk

Sonny was walking through the park needing to wrap his mind around the idea that he was once again a single man. Carly had betrayed him yet again. Seeing Max keeping far enough back to give him privacy but close enough to protect him, the mobster sat down on the bench his mind rambling though the past year.

Wishing Jason was here to explain Carly, the man frowned as he thought about the fact he shouldn't need another man to explain his wife or rather soon to be ex-wife to him. Seeing the children off in the distance running, Sonny thought about the only good thing that had come from his marriage to Carly, Michael.

At the same time; Sonny had been thinking about the little boy and his promise to Jason. He knew he loved the child but was he a good father? That haunting question had been keeping him up at night.

Yet what were the choices, leaving the child with Carly? That was a disaster waiting to happen. Bobbie? No, he respected the woman for making changes to her life to becoming a better person than who she had been but at the same time the red head was trying too hard to make up for the mistakes of her past with her daughter. 

When Sonny's mind went to the Quartermaines, he rejected them immediately then thought about Emily who he had seen at Kelly's the previous evening talking to Zander and clearly conflicted about the relationship.

When the younger man had left, he had asked her if she was okay only to have the pretty girl say she thought she was making a mistake as she admitted that she wasn't sure what she felt about the dark haired young man. Or was she with him because her family didn't want her to be?

Emily, Lila, even Monica to a certain extent were good people, the only problems he really had with the doctor was her anger over Jason's job, but Sonny had to admit, Jason's working for him, if he had been his son it wouldn't have happened so how could he be upset with her reaction?

However Alan was a bitter man, upset at the loss of his clear favorite child, AJ was a drunk, and wanted the little boy as a symbol of winning out against Jason. Then there was Edward, the man liked to pretend he was cleaner than everyone else, but when he had first started he had cut a lot of corners and done a lot of shady deals on the way to the top.

Sonny knew he had to work something out because Michael deserved the best, but how and what? As his mind went in circles, the mobster debated each choice, each one only really a mediocre solution.

Seeing how dark it had gotten, he stood still not sure what to do about the little boy he loved, Sonny stood then noticing he dropped the pen from his pocket went to pick it up before Taggert saw it and tried to charge him with littering.

A bit shocked to realize he had sat there for almost two hours and that it had to be close to ten PM, he was straightening up when he saw the bloody woman's shoe off in the bushes near the streetlight. Seeing the blue paint splashed across them, the Cuban had a bad feeling that got worse as he called out to Max. "Get over here and help me but first call 911."

Moving into the bush, he saw Elizabeth's face and felt his heart stop. The beautiful petite young woman looked like someone had worked her over. His head moving around, he saw Marco's body off to the side and closed his eyes in prayer as Max rushed over. "He's dead, knife to the throat Sonny."

"I can see, help me get Elizabeth up then we have to take her to GH." Said Sonny aware that they couldn't cover this up.

Mac Scorpio had had a bad day and now his evening was even worse. Taggert and he had arrived at the park in time to see an ambulance pulling up and the medics rushing over to where Sonny Corinthos was talking to one of his guards.

"Well, well Corinthos, what do we have here?" drawled Taggert who instead of getting a angry response was shocked when the mobster looked at him and just shook his head.

"Mac, we were sitting here, earlier, I had no idea." Said the gangster who then continued in a broken tone "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber, over there, it's bad. Mac, she looks so, so bad. The guard, the guard I put on her for Jason, he's dead. But that isn't the worst of it."

Taggert felt sick as he could barely ask the words "Was she…"

"No, not that." Said Sonny his voice still shaky "She was awake for a few seconds asking for Jason. Mac, your first officer on the scene, he was here he can verify; Mac, she said it was Lucky. That Lucky Spencer did this."

Mac and Taggert looked at one another then saw Sonny's eyes narrow before he asked "What, what is it?"

"Lucky, we arrested him today, for stabbing his cousin Lucas with a knife. Lucas is in bad shape at GH. I would have thought Carly would have told you." replied Mac while Taggert looked furiously at the medics as they seemed to be rushing the petite woman on the gurney and snapped "Gently; just be gentle with her."

"We have to get her there quickly; she has lost a lot of blood." Replied the man who was shocked when two of the mob guards said "Then we will help you carry the gurney."

Mac nodded then said to Sonny. "Do you know where Luke is?"

"No, he probably did the same disappearing act his wife did." Snapped Sonny who then added "There is something wrong with Lucky, I tried to tell Luke, but he just blew me off."

"Kevin Collins said he was brainwashed while they were holding him this past year." Replied Mac. "I don't know that I buy it, but he says that is how he is acting."

"Where the heck is Spencer and why did Laura and he just leave Elizabeth exposed like this?" snapped Sonny who then saw his man being carried out in a body bag. "Why is it that only Jason saw what was going on? It's why he left, whenever he is around, Spencer goes nuts." 

"Did you tell anyone?" snarked Taggert.

"I tried, Luke brushed it off, and the rest of that family acted like all the kid needed was to get back with Elizabeth, that all would be well. Well clearly all isn't well." Snapped Sonny then he added quieter. "Mac, Audrey, someone has to tell Audrey Hardy and she won't believe me when I tell her it was Lucky."

"Corinthos, what about Morgan?" asked Taggert. He wanted to call the man anger boy but he had seen Elizabeth's bruises the blood pool where she had been lying for apparently hours and found that part of him wanted Morgan to return and go after Lucky. He watched while the forensics team bagged up Elizabeth's personal affects lying on the ground covered in blood and knew, he knew that he would help the man.

When Mac arrived at GH, he told his officer there that no one in the Spencer family was to be allowed in with Elizabeth Webber just as a distraught Audrey Hardy arrived. "Mac, why can't her fiancée be allowed in there?"

"Who told you Elizabeth and Lucky were engaged?" he asked a bit roughly while Emily arrived with her parents.

"I did when I called looking for Liz today." said the younger girl. "Lucky told me last night. He asked me to help plan a surprise wedding for her."

Mac looked at the foursome then said "Lucky Spencer killed Elizabeth's guard, then attacked her."

"Lucky wouldn't do that." said Audrey, her eyes wide. "He loves her, I know he has been a little off, but once they get married; no he loves her. He just needs a little time, after all that that Helena Cassadine put him through."

"Audrey, Lucky hurt your granddaughter." said Taggert as he entered. Tossing Mac a VHS tape, he said "McCullins, on fifth. He showed up in the park, he had gone to his camera after seeing all the sirens and lights. Thank god for people who are nosy. It's bad, Mrs. Hardy, really, really bad."

"No, you have to be wrong, Lucky wouldn't do that, he loves Elizabeth." said Emily protesting their attacks on her friend. "He wants to marry her."

"Emily, did Elizabeth tell you she wants to marry Lucky?" asked Monica as Alan got what was going on. "Did the words come out of Elizabeth's mouth that she wanted to marry him? Those exact words."

"No, but- of course she wants to marry Lucky." she said to her mother. "We all know that. She loved Lucky and Lucky loves Liz. Like Luke and Laura, you know..."

Mac had pulled Audrey off to a small room and showed her the tape. When Monica heard her whimpers then shrieks, she called Gail Baldwin then quickly entered the room to see the thin elderly nurse with her hand up to her mouth while looking at the screen in horror.

Monica looked and felt sick to her stomach as Lucky kicked Elizabeth while she was lying on the ground. In the background she could see that there was another body. "Mac, how could no one see this?"

"It was early this morning. Elizabeth has been lying in a pool of blood in a bush since about dawn." he replied sadly then added "Lucas Jones was stabbed today as well but I am sure you know that. We caught Lucky; I was there when it happened. I had to pin him to the ground with Tony and Felicia's help."

None of them had seen Emily entering the room, nor had they realized she had rewound the tape up and was watching the beating her oldest friend was inflicting on her best friend. "Oh my god, Mom, what is he doing? What is wrong with Lucky? Why would he do this, why would he hurt Elizabeth this way? Why?"

"Because that horrible old crone Helena Cassadine brainwashed my son." said Luke. "Mac, Lucky should be in the hospital, not in jail. I want him released. What do you think you are doing, he is sick."

Audrey happened to look at the camera tape just as Lucky yet again kicked Elizabeth then at Luke Spencer before drawing inner strength from deep inside. "Luke, that boy won't be treated here, not if I have anything to say about it and trust me, I have just enough influence to stop it. That boy should be locked up in the deepest bowels of hell and the key thrown away."

"Audrey, I realize Elizabeth was hurt, but I tried to tell her, yesterday, that the best way of handling this was to just go along with whatever Lucky wants, until we get him deprogrammed. She told me that she couldn't do that, that she wouldn't marry him or sleep with him to pacify him. That she just couldn't, after all Lucky has done for her. She couldn't just let things be for a couple more months, spring at the latest."

SLAP! There was sudden silence in the room when the old woman looked at Luke and said "You told my granddaughter a rape victim to sleep with your brainwashed son? What the hell is wrong with you? Have you any feelings for anyone other than your damn self. Where were you Luke? Where have you been today? Why wasn't Lucky locked up if he was sick?"

Sonny walked into the room feeling sick at what Max had found out. "Well, Luke, why don't you tell everyone what was so important last night that you left your son alone. Where were you last night?"

"I waited until he was asleep." he said defensively sure that Sonny would not tell what he knew. "I made sure he wasn't faking then I left for my appointment."

Sonny looked at Mac then said "Check Spencer's pockets."

Mac frisked the man then saw the cigars then the logo on them. "You bastard, you left your insane son alone to go and get banned cigars."

"Luke, get out of here, now." said Mac as he went to talk to his officer who was protesting the mobster who was standing at Elizabeth's door. "Sonny, I will allow this, Alan are you okay with his being here?"

Alan had come in late, he had talked to Dr. Armitage the treating physician and had read his report of injured bones, severe bruising, how Elizabeth had been kicked in the head. "I am fine with it, Corinthos, don't take advantage of this. Do you hear me?"

The mobster just looked in the small window at the petite girl lying in the bed then said "I will be back. Mac, what is going to happen with Luke?"

"I wish I could arrest him for this, trust me, I really do, but the only laws he broke were the cigars and that is a misdemeanor."

"They are going to be pressing, the Spencers that is, wanting her to drop the charges." said Mac as he looked at Audrey Hardy and Emily who was standing at Elizabeth's door, tears flowing down her face.

"I won't let that happen." Audrey said as she handed Alan back the medical chart. "What have I done, I have been encouraging her to give him another chance, to work things out with him. And the Spencers, all this time, they knew he was sick, they were asking me to talk to her, Bobbie and Laura, and even Leslie called me."

Sonny had told his men to deal with Spencer as he called Alexis. When he asked his attorney if she had been aware of what was wrong with Lucky, the woman said "I knew he was acting off, but this, no I didn't know this. I tried to call and find out how Elizabeth was but the hospital is refusing to release the information."

"She is going to live but she is in serious pain. I want you to find a way to keep the Spencer family away from her and then I want you to draw me up custody papers for Michael." The Cuban had known that he would have to make a decision, what was going on with Lucky Spencer just helped him.

"Are you sure?" she asked in shock. "Wait, you know Carly is going to fight you tooth and nail."

"No because I am not the one who is going to have custody." he said choking on the words as he started to give up the little boy he loved. "I love him but he isn't mine. And I don't trust Carly or any other Spencer, not after this. They knew Lucky was sick, he stabbed Lucas Jones, he hurt..."

"Wait, what did you say? What happened to Lucas?" she asked then sat back in her chair as she listened to what he had to say "I get why but then who are you going to arrange to have custody Jason isn't here."

"I know and he is either going to understand or he won't, but I have a plan." said Sonny bleakly as he made the call. He had to be the bigger person, the better parent for his little boy.

Monica and Lila arrived at the Towers, wondering why Sonny had asked them to come. They knew it wasn't about Jason, he had called his grandmother the night before and had been very quiet well quieter than usual when they had told him all that was going on in town.

"Mr. Corinthos, what may we do for you?" asked Lila politely as he awkwardly offered them coffee or tea. Monica took a cup, she had to be back at the hospital, it was going to be a long night.

"It's simple. Carly and I are divorcing yet again." he said then added "I was going to let go of custody of Michael, but what happened today, changed my mind slightly. I have something else in mind if you two ladies will agree with my plan."

"Why would I, after what you did to AJ?" asked Monica coolly.

"We can rehash history or you can listen to my plan." said Sonny who when he saw she was reacting more out of habit then anything else said "The Spencers, I don't want to subject Michael to them, AJ isn't fit, Monica, I am not going to argue that one, he isn't, but neither is Carly."

"I do have to say, Mr. Corinthos, Carly works hard at being a good mother." replied Lila trying to be fair.

"No, she doesn't. Michael spends more time with his nanny then with her, even when she is here. And that has to change. Carly tries to be a good mother because she sees Michael as her connection to Jason, if she loses her son, she thinks she is going to lose him. I hate to say it, but I think she is right." stated Sonny. "But Michael deserves more and I think Monica, you are the only one I can trust besides Lila to have his interests at heart."

The older blond sat down in shock as she stared at the mobster in astonishment "Let me get this straight, you want me to take custody of Michael?"

"Yes with provisions. I would like visitation, on neutral ground." he replied. "Michael has already lost a lot and I don't want to be another person who leaves him. Alan is his grandfather, I get that. I know he loathes me, but I think he loves his grandson more."

When Sonny stood, his hands shaking he said quietly "As we have seen today, violence well, violence is everywhere. But my world, I can protect him from that danger, however, the Cassadines and his own family. I just want Edward restrained, and for Alan to keep from bad-mouthing me around Michael."

Monica looked at the man then said "Anything else?"

"Not about this, but I do need your help with Audrey Hardy. Mac called a while ago, Lucky is being offered bail, how I don't know.., but I want her to consider moving in across the hall with Alexis, along with Elizabeth." 

Audrey stood outside, looking at the guard who was staring back at her as she paced outside of Sonny Corinthos door. "Er, Mrs. Hardy, ma'am, do you want me to knock now?"

Looking at the door her mind still on the painfully honest answer that Mac Scorpio had given her, she squared her shoulders and thought about what she had been told at the hospital then said "Yes, please."

When the dark haired don, saw who his guest was, he invited her in then offered her tea amused to realize the tea set he had bought back when Lily was alive was getting more of a workout today than it ever had.

"No, thank you." she replied politely then said "I talked to Lila, Mr. Corinthos, she expressed your fears and I have to say I asked the police commissioner and he probably for the first time in his life agreed with your assessment of the situation. So, yes, I am going to take you up on your kind offer and then talk to Miss Davis, before I inflict myself and Elizabeth upon her."

"One minute, please." said Sonny as he knocked on the door of the other penthouse. An owlish looking Alexis followed him back to his penthouse and assured the woman she was more than prepared to have company.

"If you are worried about my association with Luke, don't be. I have already been declared persona non grata for refusing to represent Lucky." she stated as she sat down and poured the tea that Sonny couldn't seem to help himself from making.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sonny saw that Max had let in Johnny and Francis who said "It's going to happen. We are looking into the how, but Mrs. Hardy, we would like to remove Elizabeth from the hospital tonight, before he is let go."

"I have to get her some stuff, her clothes and things." she replied. "I can arrange to get my stuff at a later date."

"That might not be a good idea." said Alexis with a sigh as she thought about what Stefan had told her earlier. "Lucky might come after you, as a way to get to Elizabeth. Sonny, when Elizabeth is awake, you should probably send her to your Island, Mrs. Hardy, it is very nice."

The woman looked around then said "I just don't understand how this happened. Yesterday, I thought Lucky was a little easy to get upset, but I put that down to all he had been going through."

Hating to mention Jason's name, but knowing he had to, Sonny said "It wasn't sudden, Mrs. Hardy. This spring, he was like this. He attacked Jason then lied and said Jason went after him. He has been verbally abusive to Elizabeth when my guards were watching her; he has just lost the ability to hide it now."

"Oh my god, my poor, poor little one." said Audrey as she sat down abruptly. "When I think of how I; well never mind that is at an end. I accept your offer, and if you think it would be safe, we should go to this Island of yours Mr. Corinthos."

When he shook her hand in agreement, she added "I have always looked down on you and your associates, yet right now, you, well this building, is the place I think my granddaughter would be safest in right now. For that, you should know, her safety, I would make a deal with the devil."

Chuckling at the unintended insult, Sonny saw the moment she realized what she had said "I understand. Did Lila tell you about my deal regarding Michael while you were talking?"

"I heard, this is what gave me the courage to come here and talk to you." she said with a heavy sigh. "There is another favor I need to ask of you, if you don't mind. I have a nurse I think Liz would be comfortable with; I would like to invite her. Her son Stan works for you, I understand.

Elizabeth was still sedated when Johnny and Francis arrived at GH, seeing Bobbie Spencer Jones arguing with the police officer and denying being a Spencer, they stood behind the woman and said "You were born a Spencer, don't try it Mrs. Jones, we are not going to let you pressure that innocent young woman in there to help Lucky."

Shocked she turned then said "I don't want that. I thought you heard, Lucas didn't make it."

Seeing the dazed expression in her face, they listened as she broke down and told them the rest "Luke, came to me, asked me to help him protect Lucky. Where was he, where was he when Lucas needed protecting from his cousin? Where was he when Elizabeth was attacked, I heard, just a little while ago, what happened, what he told Elizabeth. I just don't get it; first Carly, now Luke. What is happening to my family?" 

Hearing footsteps and smelling Old English, they watched as Tony Jones drew Bobbie off as she cried about promising Cheryl she would protect their little boy. 

"We are here to pick up the patient." said Francis when Monica arrived. The woman watched as Amy Vining suddenly fled the hub and her eyes narrowing, she said "That young woman is going to push things too far some day. I have the paperwork, with Audrey there; I guess I don't need to suggest a nurse."

"No, she is going along with her granddaughter but we are bringing in a nurse we know." said Francis as Johnny went into the room, he saw his best friends expression and knew, that just like the Irishman, he was going to want to wipe Spencer off the face. "Dr. Quartermaine, if Jason calls you; Sonny is worried about how he is going to react. Could you not tell him how bad she is but that she needs him." 

"About Elizabeth?" she asked then said "If he asked directly about her, I will tell my son the truth, but if he doesn't ask, I won't offer. I can't believe that your boss is going to be selfish enough to keep this from him." 

"No, that isn't it." said Francis then with a sigh, offered up. "Jason is in love with Elizabeth and hearing this; he will go after Spencer and Sonny promised Audrey Hardy to let the police deal with him for now."

"For now?" she asked then said "I agree, for now."

Johnny came out, carrying Elizabeth. When Monica offered up a wheelchair, he said "No, we need to move her now."

Taking the offered bag of medicine, Francis nodded at the cop then they walked to the Limo where he climbed in and then took the offered limp young woman when Johnny climbed in. "Max, you know what to do."

Three in the morning, Epiphany Johnson arrived at the Towers and went to see her son's boss. Glaring at the man, she said "Who did this to that beautiful young woman?"

Giving her the story then telling her who she was, he watched as she went to find Audrey then checked on the woman who was her training nurse. "So will you do it?"

"Take a month or so in a tropical vacation with my mentor's granddaughter my only patient? I think I can handle that." she replied then said "How are you transporting them?"

"We are sending out my plane and yacht as diversions, that is all you need to know at this time." he said firmly only to see her shake her head no.

"I need to know what supplies, for how long and to tell your people what kind of bed she is going to need for the next couple of weeks."

Sonny promised to take care of it then made the call. Within minutes, Alexis had made arrangements and they were planning on leaving in two days. "Thank you, my favorite ex-husband."

The blond on the other end, thought about all he had been told and was grateful he wasn't in Port Charles as he thought about the man he had seen the day before. He seemed to recall hearing that Morgan was friends with the Webber girl; maybe he should leave him a warning.

Heading over to the building he knew the blond was staying in while here in Rome and leaving a note, Jax was soon on his way out of town, to set up the excuse for his yacht to be in Port Charles in case anyone looked.

Jason arrived back at his room, tired and more than a little depressed. He had visited all the places he had always wanted to take Elizabeth, but now that would be yet another dream to quietly accept wasn't going to happen and close off the memories in his brain. Seeing the note on the floor, he saw it was from Jasper Jacks and was about to toss it, but just in case something had happened to his grandmother, he ripped it open and fell onto his bed in shock.

Shaking he made a call then was on his way to the airport needing to get home. Calling Sonny's number, he was furious when it went straight to voice mail, then when first Francis' and then Johnny's did the same; he hesitated then made the call.

Hearing Alan's voice answering, he almost hung up but asked "What happened to Elizabeth?"

Alan heard the concern in his son's voice and then looked at the nurse eavesdropping in the hub before saying "Call your grandmother."

Shocked, Jason was hurrying to do so before the flight attendant told him to stop doing that. "Look, we aren't taking off just yet, and I was just called from home. The woman I love was hurt badly. I HAVE to find out how she is, please?"

"Two minutes." she said feeling woozy from the pain in the handsome blonds very blue eyes.

Calling the familiar number, he soon heard Lila's voice and asked "Grandmother how is she?"

"They let her go but she is under nursing care, Jason. Hurry home, she needs you." stated Lila just as she heard a quiet thank you then the dial tone. When Edward came in ranting and a raving about the Spencers, she just said "Edward, now calm down, this isn't going to help anyone."

Felicia looked at Luke in stunned disbelief. "Did you just threaten my children?"

"No, I just asked how you would feel if this had happened to one of them?" he asked as he paced back and forth in front of her. "I love my son; he is sick and needs me. I can't believe that Mac did this."

Looking where Lucky was being hauled away by Kevin Collins in a white straight jacket, she said "Luke, you know he is sick, this is the best thing for him." 

"You don't understand.' he said his mind on Helena's threats against Lulu and her telling him about the time bomb she had placed in his son's head.

Mac got into it with Luke then Laura when the blond finally arrived. "Laura, where have you been?"

"In Paris, I had to deal with some Deception business." she said then asked "How can you lock Lucky up, we told you he has been sick since he came back. Why are you doing this, we will take care of our son, you can't just toss him in a hospital, he needs his family and his friends."

When Mac ignored her, she looked around puzzled then said "Where is Elizabeth, I was told she was released from the hospital, she is what Lucky needs, that is the best medicine."

Mac walked back to his office ignoring the delusional blond when what he really wanted to ask was if her son needed family so bad what was so damn important in France. Hearing the sound of a woman's voice, he turned and saw Helena Cassadine standing there. "Well, Commissioner Scorpio, just a warning. I won't tolerate interference in my little game again. Here, a present."

Mac watched the woman's bodyguard toss down some photos and leave. Picking them up, he saw his daughters playing in the park with Helena in the background. Shaking he made a call and asked "Sean, can you protect the girls, Helena just threatened them."

"I wish I could." he replied as he looked at the pictures he had received the day before "I stopped a shipment of chemicals she was planning on sending to Port Charles; she sent me photos of Lucas. Tiffany insisted I call Luke. That was yesterday."

Mac thought about it then made one more call. Getting an agreement, he went home to have his little girls pack only for a call to be made telling him to have them only bring their favorite toys, nothing else.

Shaking his head at the idea of toys for the almost sixteen and fourteen year old, he listened to the instructions then thanked Alexis before sitting down to explain what was going to happen. "Dad, would she really hurt us, did she really have Lucky hurt Lucas?" asked Maxie who couldn't face yet that he wasn't coming back.

Hugging them, he said hoarsely "Yes, she would and I can't allow that to happen but I have to do my job. This way, you will be safe. You like Elizabeth right? She is going as well."

Jason ran from the passport line hopped in a cab and ordered the man to take him to the docks. He still couldn't reach Sonny and none of the guards were responding to his calls. Letting himself into the studio, he looked around, trying to figure out what had gone down there only to see it looked neat and clean, not at all like she had been painting.

Leaving he went to the warehouse and grabbed one of the SUV's, driving over to Audrey Hardy's house but getting no answer, he picked the lock and let himself in. Nothing, where was Elizabeth? 

Hearing his phone ringing, he quickly pulled it out and saw it was O'Brien. "What happened to Elizabeth?"

Not getting the customary Morgan, Johnny was thrown a bit before saying "Lucky Spencer that POS beat her because she told him she couldn't marry him. Jason, never mind that, get over to Alexis', she is there."

Jason arrived at the Towers, tossed the set of keys at the guard then rushed up the stairs. He had found out about Marco and was passing scared and moving into frantic. The elevator was taking too long so he ran up the fifteen flights and was soon pounding on his attorney's door.

"Jason." the guard standing in front of Sonny's tried to get his attention, but he just ignored the man until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Alexis standing in the open doorway to Sonny's penthouse and just stopped. "How…"

"Come inside, then I will take you over to see her." Said Alexis with a sigh.

Once he had sat down, Sonny gave him a glass of whiskey and said "She is asleep, Audrey Hardy and the nurse I hired are with her, but you need to hear what happened from us."

"What is there to say? Marco was killed, Elizabeth had the crap beat out of her by the nutjob Lucky Spencer because his idiot father just HAD to go and get cigars. He knew that Lucky had a few screws loose and still acted like Elizabeth being there with him was the solution."

"There is more. Helena Cassadine threatened Mac Scorpio tonight, told him if he interfered again, she would kill his daughters."

"That witch WANTED Lucky to beat up Elizabeth?" he asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"No, that wasn't it, she didn't want Lucky in jail, we have to get Elizabeth and the Jones girls out of town. I promised Mac that I wouldn't let his children be caught in the crossfire. There are a few other things I have to tell you about." Said Sonny who looked like he wanted to be any place other than the penthouse at the moment.

"Just tell me." Snapped Jason.

"Did you hear what Carly did?" asked Sonny, when he nodded, the Cuban continued. "We are divorcing but I don't want Michael anywhere near the Spencers. Lucas Jones didn't make it and I know she is your friend but I can't trust Carly right now."

Jason grimaced. He had his own issues with the blond, like how she had almost got him tossed in jail by her plan to 'help' Sonny. As well as her continued attacks on Elizabeth before he had left as well as how she had been the one to constantly tell Lucky when she had come to Jason for comfort.

He had no illusions, Carly thought that he would always rescue her, but he was discovering that wasn't the best way to help his so called friend. "Sonny, I understand, but I can't agree with you taking Michael away from her, she is a good mother."

Closing his eyes, Sonny said sorrowfully "No, actually she isn't. When you are around, she gives Michael plenty of attention, on the theory you might show up, but with you gone, Michael has been spending all his time when he is with her and not here with the Nanny. He spends most of his time with Leticia, not his mother."

"Carly said…" Jason thought about it, then shut up certain that Sonny was seeing things his way to excuse going for custody.

"Jason, I know you don't want to hear it, but I am right. She was kicked out of Deception, Laura bought her shares and she has no reason to be gone as much as she is. And I am not going to for custody. I know I had issues." Sonny looked at Alexis then announced "We all know the darkness I slip into and I don't want to endanger Michael."

"Then what are you talking about doing, Sonny?" asked Jason frustrated. "I mean, that little boy doesn't need to be shipped back and forth like a yo-yo. That is why I didn't fight AJ when we were given joint custody."

"I am working on a custody arrangement with Monica." Said Sonny. Jason froze, then looked at the man he called friend, boss and mentor and took a really good look. He knew that Sonny had as many issues with the Quartermaines as he did, that he would consider this gave him a better idea of how bad the situation was.

"Are you saying things are that bad?" he asked in shock.

Sonny looked at the man who had raised his son for the first year of his life and said "Yes. Carly is all about Carly. When she learns you are back, I guarantee she starts to spend time with Michael, but I overheard her snapping at Leticia for telling me about how little time she spends with him. She threatened to fire her for it."

"I don't have time to deal with her nonsense. I am here to take care of Elizabeth and Elizabeth only." He said firmly. "I want to see her, I need to see her."

Alexis stood and stated "I will walk you over. Sonny has a plan in play to take her down to the Island, afterwords, when you are finish talking to him, can we talk?"

Jason moved quietly up the stairs and stopped at the doorway. There was a bed side lamp on and he could see from there the obvious bright colored bruising on her face, the splints on her leg and as her shirt eased up, the way her ribs were tapes. "Oh, my sweet girl, I should have stayed."

Audrey Hardy stood in the doorway of the second guest bedroom watching the silent tears that dropped down off of Jason Morgan's face and felt guilty for how she had thought he had no heart. It was rather clear he not only had a heart but that it belonged to her granddaughter. "It looks worse than it is, at least physically."

Jason never took his eyes off of Elizabeth as he said "Does she know it was Lucky?"

"Yes, she was the one who told the police and Sonny." Replied the elderly woman as she walked over to the doorway. "She is going to be happy to see you, I think."

"I should have never left." He said closing his eyes, he had known that Spencer wasn't right but he had done what Sonny needed done, instead of taking care of Elizabeth. He had seen it in her eyes when he asked her to leave with him, it had all been there. That she would have loved to have gone but that she had felt obligated to the love she had once felt for the prick.

"That's great in hindsight." Audrey saw him turn and look at her in shock at the use of his first name and continued "But Jason, we all have regrets in this situation, me more than most. I was so worried about the danger I perceived from your life, I never saw that the man I was pushing her back with was even more dangerous, and how I forgot how dangerous Helena Cassadine was, I have no excuse." 

"You love Elizabeth, you want the best for her." Said Jason. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see the dark skinned nurse and tried to recall where he knew her from.

"You can sit with her if you like, Mr. Morgan. Just be careful and don't turn up the light."

"I am amazed she is asleep, she doesn't like the light on." He said softly "At the studio, she never said anything but I could see the neon sign for our warehouse, it bothered her." 

Audrey watched as Jason sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth's bed and reached out then pulled his hand back as if afraid to touch her. Walking back to the guest room she was using, Audrey thought about all that had gone on since Elizabeth had moved in with her at the age of 15 and felt regret for all that she had done to push her with Lucky. 

She wasn't so sure she wanted her innocent granddaughter with Jason Morgan, but she was going to keep that council to herself, it was time to respect her granddaughter's choices even if she didn't agree with them.

Jason saw that Alexis was standing in the doorway and realized it was almost one in the morning. "Sorry to disturb you but Sonny is waiting up for you."

"Thanks Alexis, for this and for well everything. Before I go next door, do you agree with Sonny. Is this the best way to handle the Michael situation?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"I hate to say it, but yes. If there was another option, I would have suggested it. I know that you are worried about that little boy, but you do realize that if you were to step in and take custody, that Carly isn't going to let go, she will think you are making plans."

"I know, it's why I won't interfere in his choice. I just wish… that it was possible not to involve the Quartermaines at all." He said then looking at Elizabeth said "What are Nik and Stefan saying about what Lucky did?" 

"Stefan was the one advising moving her away, Nik, well you don't want to know." She said awkwardly. Her nephew had acted like Elizabeth had been in the wrong, saying that she had abandoned Lucky in his time of need. "I wanted to tell you, I talked to Monica after Sonny's proposal, she asked me to be the intermediary with Leticia, to let the nanny know she wanted her to stay on, then was asking about Micheal's likes and dislikes. For now, at least this is the best solution for Michael. It can be revisited, if she doesn't keep up her end and AJ creates problems."

Jason saw that Sonny was exhausted and said "I am not going to try and talk you out of your plan regarding Michael. I wish things where different, but clearly there is a lot I have missed. What was your deal regarding the Jones girls?"

"That was Alexis' plan. They are going with Elizabeth to the Island for now. If things get settled before the end of the summer, they will return in time for school, if not." he shrugged not having a clue as to how to help solve this problem. "What are your plans?" 

"I wish I could tell you, but with Helena around, I don't know if we should be sharing them, that is why I asked about the girls, I have an idea that might work, but it depends on Scorpio trusting me. We will go to the Island until Elizabeth heals, then I am taking her away." 

"Well, you need to know our plan to send her there." said Sonny who explained then when he saw Jason's shock added "We have a few things that need to change, since you are here, I am not going to send Johnny, just Francis." 

Jason looked through the ordered thoughts in his mind then said "No, keep Johnny and Francis here. You keep those two and Max, have them help you get rid of Cassadine. If you have to, eliminate them all." 

"You know my deal with Luke." said Sonny with a heavy sigh. "The problem is that I heard him at the hospital and what he was saying regarding how Elizabeth should just become a yes woman to whatever Lucky wanted. He was damn lucky I didn't kill him right there." 

"Can you do it, if it becomes necessary?" asked Jason coolly, while making it clear that he would have no problems with doing so. 

"Yeah, Lucky is a threat. He killed one person and with Mac's idiotic plan to protect people by putting him in the crazy ward, he might have played right into what Spencer needs to get his son free of this afterwords." 

Sonny watched Jason heading back to Alexis' then went to the window, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do next. Jason was the planner, he usually just gave the order and his friend figured out how to carry it out, but this time, this time he was the one doing the plotting.

* * *

Early the next morning, Helena gave the order and Lucky Spencer was sprung from his padded cell. Giving him orders, she waited until he was gone then looked at her man and said "Find the Webber girl, I want her with Nikolas and keep an eye on that fiancee of his. Gia Campbell has been spending too much time here." 

In Port Charles, on the docks, the Russian watched as Corinthos yacht slipped out of town while the rather ostentatious yacht of that Australia business man was also leaving. Andrea watched as the unaccepted daughter of his Queen's husband snuck on board and called Helena.

"What should I do?" he asked only for the woman to laugh.

"Let her run like the coward she is, I have bigger fish to fry than my husband's illegitimate brats. As for the Corinthos yacht, I will have our people track it, along with the jet that just took off." she said rolling her eyes at how obvious and lacking in originality the mob was.

On board the Jacks yacht, Alexis was introduced to a red head who announced she was her sister, while down in the staterooms, Georgie and Maxie were reading their dad's note and trying not to cry.

Elizabeth woke up to a beautiful sight, Jason Morgan asleep, his head resting against the pillow on the other side of the bed. Reaching out and grimacing in pain, she ran her hands down his arm and then eased closer, falling back to sleep, feeling safe for the first time since February.


	2. Chapter 2

The next five days were spent slowly traveling the Atlantic Ocean, the Jones girls had been excited to see Bermuda off the starboard side, not so thrilled to know that they couldn't be seen just yet. Instead Alexis and her sister Christina had spent the day shopping and returned with clothes and other items for them and Elizabeth.

Maxie slipped into Elizabeth's stateroom where the brunette was fast asleep and sat down pouting as the boat slowly edged away from the docks. "Maxie, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were still asleep." said the younger girl who added "We just left Bermuda. I know I shouldn't be upset." 

"You just wanted to see the men in the black socks and long shorts?" asked Elizabeth as she started to sit up. When Maxie looked fearfully at the door, scared the nurse would come in and yell, the artist said "Relax, I was given permission to actually sit up today."

"Is that why Jason wasn't here?" she asked shyly.

"He went into Hamilton and St. George's. We have a plan in case you don't make it back to town in time for school." said Elizabeth who heard the knock on her door and said "Come in."

"Elizabeth my dear, Jason asked the cook to make you up some soup, he said you requested it." she said a bit quizzically. "Are you not feeling okay, are you having issues with eating solids?"

The bruised up woman laughed then said "I am fine grandmother, but Jason thinks I need soup to get better. That's all. What kind did the cook make?"

"See, that is why I was concerned, he made up a whole pot of Cream of Broccoli." she stated as she walked back to the door. "Maxie, Christina is looking for you, something about helping you with your French for next year."

With a groan, Maxie said "Dad insisted I take a language, I had no idea French was that hard but if I don't get my grades up in it, my whole GPA is going to get me grounded next year."

Jason waited until Epiphany Johnson had helped Elizabeth shower and change after dinner before quietly entering her room just as Georgie and Alexis helped her put her hair in a braid. 

When Jason's eyes kept going to her hair, Elizabeth explained. "It's only for the night, I want sit on deck and I can't enjoy that if my hair is in my face." 

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked as he moved in closer. Seeing her blush, he asked quietly "What is it?"

"Want you to, yes, need you to, unfortunately no." she said as he face now felt like it was on fire. Jason smirked then lifted her in his arms then stopped at the dresser next to the door. "Grab the bag there, we can start planning this trip."

"Yes sir." she said as she grabbed the bag with one hand and used the other to hug herself even closer to the man carrying her. "Upper deck please?"

Settling in on the top deck, Jason sat her down in the beige round seating area then went to get one of the dark green throws from the cabinet. Wrapping it around her, he sat down with a pen and paper and said "Where do we start?"

With a smirk, she said "Don't you think we should wait to find out if the girls will be with us, I am sure that a choice between museums and amusement parks, their choice would be clear."

As they heard footsteps, Jason saw the cook and relaxed but had a silent laugh when the man asked if she had enjoyed her soup. "Yes, thank you."

Looking sideways at Jason she added "I love soup, and yours was especially delicious."

"I just wanted to let you know, that Mr. Jacks requested I make some special brownies just for you, they are being placed in the small refrigerator in your stateroom." said the man with a smile as he bowed then left.

"Just how many people know about your chocolate fetish?" asked Jason jealous that the Australian seemed to know.

"Anyone who has ever seen Emily and I devour a whole baking pan of brownies." she said with a laugh that made his heart feel ten times lighter. "I think maybe, well no, I was going to say Taggert doesn't know, but he does."

Handing Elizabeth the Frommers USA guide, he said "Start planning while I check in with Sonny."

Sighing when Jason left, Elizabeth was daydreaming about kissing him when Alexis joined her. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, is everything okay?"

"Did you ever wonder if a kiss was better than chocolate?" she asked absentmindedly. "And how do you get the kiss to test your theory."

Alexis gave a quick chuckle then said "Well, you could instigate the kiss?"

"What if he doesn't want to kiss you? What if he just wants to be friends, well more than friends." she replied then looked down at the book on her lap before saying "What is wrong with me? Shouldn't I be allowing time to mourn my past with Lucky?"

The lawyer looked at her and said "You already did that, I think it is time you moved on. Elizabeth this past year was about trying to go back to something that when it was taken away so harshly was made to feel more ideal than it really was. Do you still have feelings for Lucky?"

"Do anger, disgust and the need to kick him in the balls count as feelings?" she asked the woman. Her mind went to the day a week ago that she lay on the ground, no one noticing her as she felt herself bleeding out. "I just can't help feeling like this is all a dream. I was laying there, ready to give up, when I saw Jason, in my mind. It was what gave me the strength to hold on until help came."

In the privacy of the Captain's deck, Jason listened to Sonny as he told him all that had gone on the last few days.

"They found Taggert's sister dead, Gia Campbell was strangled on the docks, a white rose was found on top of her."

"Lucky had a real thing for white roses, Sonny, you might want to let Taggert know." stated Jason.

"Spencer is tearing the town apart, looking for Elizabeth. I had a run in with him, warned him to let it go but he had the nerve to remind me of my promise, then said keeping Liz away from Lucky was in violation on that. I told him that his son was an abusive sick kid who should be locked away and that there was no way I was putting Elizabeth in his path."

"I am worried about Emily, I thought about bringing her with us, but I am not completely certain she wouldn't tell Lucky on accident." replied Jason with a sigh. "What was worse, I knew that if Cassadine called, she wouldn't think of him as a danger."

"Something is up there, he was with his grandmother a lot this week." Sonny reported. "Laura and Lesley showed up at Lucas' funeral. It was ugly and that was before Laura blamed you for Elizabeth' abandoning Lucky. Carly went nuts, she received the divorce papers. She wants to move back in. I am thinking of letting her, to protect Michael until the court makes up it's mind."

With a sigh, Jason said "Be careful there, you have a habit of falling into bed with her Sonny, think about the consequences before hand this time."

Chuckling Sonny said "I promise, who knows maybe I will move next door to the spare penthouse while she lives here. That should put a stop to her scheming. Scorpio called, someone broke into the Hardy residence, but since we had everything important to the old lady moved, all that it will require is some paint and nails."

"What about the studio?" asked Jason.

"Nothing, at least yet. Do you want me to suggest that the Quartermaines send Emily out of town?"

Jason thought about it then said "Yes, it might be a good idea. Maybe you should do the same with Carly and Michael."

"She would only go if you came and got her."

"I don't want to believe she would endanger Michael like that, could you try, send her to the casino or if you need to send her to the Island. We are only planning on staying for a few days. I am putting my plan in play since Elizabeth is pretty much healing. Her ribs are still a little tender but most of the bruises are fading."

"So, have you told her?" asked Sonny to the amusement of Johnny and Francis who had entered the penthouse. "How long are you going to wait, I mean, if you wait too long, she is going to wonder why. I would just confess. It's really simple, just take a deep breath and say..."

"How rude." said Sonny as he placed the sat phone back down on the table with a laugh. "He hung up on me."

"Really, and you are surprised because?" asked Johnny as he stopped smiling. "We found the chemicals, replaced them, but she is up to something. There was a strange man, I saw him on the parapet and snapped a picture, are you sure you trust Scorpio?" 

"Yeah, it's his family in danger too. And with Gia's death, we know they aren't taking prisoners." said Sonny. "I just wish I knew what she is up to, and what Lucky's got to do with it. Have you told the men?" 

"Shoot to kill orders if he if found on Corinthos Morgan property. They know about the bonus as well. One of our more loyal men came to me, someone is offering big money to dockworkers. Ten thousand for one nights work, no questions asked. Problem is that a few of the freelancers have gone missing after taking the job."

"Talk to Jake, see what she had heard down there." replied Sonny who added "Be careful, this isn't our usual enemy."

Nodding, Francis was at the door then stopped before saying reluctantly "You might need to replace Max on Carly. He has a bit of a crush and she likes to play him for information regarding Jason. Now that she knows he was here and didn't visit her, she will put on a full court press."

"I am moving her back here temporarily but I am going to stay at either one of the safe houses or next door." he told the man. "If I pulled someone to take over Carly's security, who would you recommend?"

"Johnny or I, we don't take crap from her and frankly Mr. Corinthos, I don't trust her." he stated then saw the Cuban frown. "Do you want honestly or not?"

"I do, I just wish I could send her elsewhere for now."

"The Island, give her a few days, tell her they are making special preparations, then arrange something glittery and expensive for her."

Jason went looking for Alexis and Audrey Hardy instead of rejoining Elizabeth. Explaining his idea, the lawyer thought it through then said "I don't see any reason for it not to work. But you are going to have to talk to the girls, be very clear on what can and can't happen."

"And from a medical standpoint, as long as you wait until Elizabeth's bruises are gone, she should be okay to travel. At least if you take pit stops and rest a bit." stated Audrey as she bit her lip then said "I think it might be a good idea if I don't return either but after a few days on that Island no matter how beautiful, I would grow bored, Mr. Morgan."

"What about visiting with your family?" he asked.

"No, that won't work. Sarah would call Nik, the minute she suspected something, especially if she could make Elizabeth look bad in any way shape or form."

Audrey sat quietly then said "There is something, I can go and help my niece Annie, I doubt that any of the Spencers remember her and the Cassadines never met her."

"I wish you could come with us." said Jason who saw her give a slight laugh. "What?"

"Mr. Morgan, that was one of the biggest fibs you have ever told." she scolded while still laughing "But I appreciate the sentiment, and while you might not have me around to chaperone, you do have those two impressionable young teens."

Returning to where Elizabeth and Christina were talking, he sat down and said "Well do you have it all planned?"

Laughing, she hit him on the arm with the book then said "I have exactly two days planned. So help me, please?"

Seeing the plea, Christina fled the upper deck and walked down to where she saw Alexis talking to the Captain. "So, big sister, what now?"

"I like Jason's plan, all that we have to do is sail around, letting Helena keep a loose eye on us and she will never suspect anything."

Two days later, as they arrived on Sonny's private Island, Jason watched as Maxie and Georgie ran down the dock, slipped under the railing and after kicking off their shoes went straight for the water. Seeing Elizabeth's eyes as they followed the girls with longing, he said "We might not be able to run, but how about a walk."

Epiphany had given her patient the all clear that morning, warning her to take it easy on her bruised ribs but told her she could enjoy most of her usual activities again. Jason and she walked to the end of the dock, then around to where the teenagers were now kicking water up at one another as they shrieked and giggled.

Looking at them, Elizabeth turned to Jason and asked "Are you sure about this, I mean, they are going to be a handful."

"Yes, I am. Look at it as training for the future." he said with a teasing laugh.

"Jason, I have no intention of being a lion tamer some day." she replied with a straight face as she tried to ignore the blush creeping up as she got what he was inferring.

With a quick kiss to her cheek, he said regretfully "I have to check in with Sonny. Are you going to be okay?"

Talking to his partner, Jason grimaced at what he said then went back to where the three females were heading up to the house. "We have to head out tomorrow, something came up rather unexpectedly."

"Are we returning home?" asked Georgie her skin turning white.

"No, nothing like that, just are time here is going to be shorter than I had planned." he replied then after dinner and baths sent the two girls to bed before informing the rest of them that Carly had pissed off Sonny and was now being sent here the next day.

"Jason, what is it?" asked Elizabeth as the others split off to take care of moving up their own plans. "What did Carly do?"

Sitting down with her, he reached out for her hands then said regretfully "She went to Luke, offered to tell him where you were in exchange for making it look like she was in danger since she thought I would come home and rescue her like I have before."

"Why? I mean, Lucas was her brother. She knows what Lucky did." she said in shock. "Besides, she doesn't know where we are, does she?" 

Jason told her he didn't know; keeping quiet on all the rest Sonny had told him. He was feeling sick that he had ever been friends with that woman let alone ever had sex with her. That she had openly accused Elizabeth of the stuff she had. It had helped him see that maybe Sonny's idea of the Quartermaines having custody of Michael wasn't a bad idea.

"So much for painting the ocean at dusk." said Elizabeth only for Jason to promise they would come back at some point. "For now, this of all the places we will see and all the things to do. They talked to Scorpio, he agreed with our assessment of the girls, Felicia did as well." 

That night, Jason explained things to the housekeeper and canceled his plans for the next evening. He had been working up the courage to tell Elizabeth he was in love with her, but now, that would have to be put on hold. But only for now, he had no intention of returning to Port Charles without Elizabeth as his. 

Elizabeth meanwhile was in her room, opening the present from Christina. Looking at the book, she said "What is this?" 

"A journal of sorts. So you can write all those things you want to say to Jason, but can't just yet." she replied with a smirk. "Alexis and I are leaving to return to Port Charles via a trip to New Orleans. You have a very good man, there, but you are going to have to tell him first, he doesn't like to take chances from what I have seen." 

Hearing the Jones girls coming down the hall, Elizabeth put the book in her luggage and listened to their questions about the surprises that Jason and she have planned for them. "Please?" 

"Here." she said handing them a book on Florida. "You can each chose three places to see, however, Walt Disney World and the like are banned for now and we can't go on any government secured places just yet. Have you thought about names?" 

"Millie and Anna if we end up needing to change them." replied Georgie "What about you?"

"We are using my real first name and Jason's real first name, but changing last names. We are now the Moores." she replied.

Maxie quickly put it together and said "OOOOHHH, are you going to be the very married Moores?"

Georgie hit her with the pillow nearest her then said "Oh course, how else are they going to explain having the same last name? Do you really think with the way they moon over each other, they can pass as brother and sister?"

Elizabeth flushed to the amusement of the girls who then threw themselves on her bed. "This is going to be so much fun. I only wish Lucas didn't have to die for it to happen."

Like that, the mood turned dark as they all thought about those they loved in Port Charles who were in danger as a result of all that was going on.

Spending the next day stretching and getting rid of excess energy the girls watched as Jason and Alexis talked on the terrace and Elizabeth slept nearly in the shade. Georgie would nudge Maxie and Epiphany would do the same to Audrey each time he moved the shady umbrella to keep the sleeping beauty covered.

When the nurse checked on her patient, Jason asked if it was really necessary for her to sleep that much. "Normally no, but with all you have planned, I thought it might be a very good idea. Now, I am going to check and make sure that housekeeper has everything packed for all of you."

Jason walked over to Audrey and said "There is a jet waiting to take you to Texas, are you sure, Mrs. Hardy?"

"Yes, I am too old to be running around like you all will be doing and I would rather not run into Carly. I am very unhappy with that young woman." she said with a frown. "Are you okay with her being here with Michael?"

He gave a quick grimace then said "It is the best solution, I am afraid if she is back in Port Charles, she is going to bring the wrath of the Cassadines down on him. Francis will be here and he will keep Michael safe. Carly is only coming along because Sonny had no choice at this point."

"He should take a page out of her book and do like what she did to you." said Audrey then seeing his face added "Tell the police she kidnapped him."

With a cunning expression on his face, Jason let Alexis know what the woman had said then watched as the attorney went to her every present computer and looked up if that was possible. "She might be on to something there."

While Epiphany took over the job as hotel nurse for Sonny so that she had cover, Audrey was telling her granddaughter that she would see her as soon as the nightmare was over. "Now, pick me up lots of postcards and be sure to paint everything well, not everything, but paint, Lizzie."

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered as she hugged the elderly woman. "I am so sorry about this."

Audrey pulled back and looked her in the eyes before saying. "You, you are not at fault in this, Mr. Morgan isn't at fault. The fault like strictly with both sides of that war, not the innocents like you caught in the crossfire."

That evening

Watching from the aft deck of the Jacks yacht, Maxie and Georgie saw the private island paradise disappear as a jet landed. When Jason joined them, they asked and he said with a grimace that it looks like they had a close call.

Walking up the stairs, he joined Elizabeth as she played Chinese checkers by herself. "What is the purpose of playing against yourself?"

"It's fun." she said then after checking to make sure no one else was near, she moved closer to where he was sitting on the bench next to her and lifted her hands to pull him closer. "Can we just watch the sunset, enjoying the peace."

Kissing her forehead, Jason held her close and moved them until Elizabeth was almost in his lap. When he heard her breathing even out, he just pulled the throw from the back of the seat over them, slowly drifting off to sleep with the setting sun.

At the Villa, Carly was plotting on how to remain in her marriage to Sonny, taking the way he had offered to let her redecorate as his way of apologizing for not telling her Jason was in town. She had listened to what Luke had said then walked away from the man. He had no idea what he was talking about. Luke had tried to claim that she couldn't trust Sonny, that he was setting her up for trying to help Lucky find Elizabeth, but she knew better.

Even Sonny had to know that Elizabeth being around Jason was dangerous, he had to know that. But Sonny had said Jason being in town had nothing to do with Elizabeth and everything to do with Sorrell. And Sonny wouldn't lie to her, not about Jason.

Before talking to him, she had been willing to help, her jealousy at an all time high, but she had come to realize that if Elizabeth was no where near Jason. Jason would come back to Port Charles, but she really doubted it would be because of that muffin faced whey bitch.

When she heard the sound of Leticia putting Michael to bed, she went in to check on her son, kissing him good night and reading him the bed time story about Africa not noticing he wasn't paying any attention to her or it as he drifted off to sleep.

Standing, Carly checked where everyone was then went to the room she had discovered Jason used when he stayed there. Checking the closets and the drawers for the clothes he kept there, she frowned when all she found was a pair of socks.

Walking downstairs, she stopped the leaving maid and asked "What did you do with Jason Morgan's stuff?"

"Mr. Morgan took it all with him the last time he was here. He said he would be staying at his new place down the beach." she stated not adding that last time had been mere hours ago.

"What new place?" Carly demanded all but shaking the maid. "Tell me."

"Mr. Morgan said he was getting his own place, but didn't tell me where, Mrs. Corinthos. Just that he was doing so." she said as she slipped past her bosses tetchy wife.

It was dawn two days later when the yacht slipped into port and Jason quietly woke up Elizabeth and the girls telling them to grab their packs. "It's time to go."

Once on speedboat, he waited until the yacht had docked down near where the cruise ships disembarked then pushed the throttle to take them in. Landing he tossed the man waiting the keys then told him to tell Jax he said thank you. "Okay, we have to stay for the day, so what are the plans?"

Georgie laughed then said "We have two and Elizabeth has one but can we stay for the sun to set, they have a party on the beach every single day."

"Sorry, girls, but too many people will be around." replied Jason as he looked at their list then thought about the travel guide. As they wandered through the Mel Fisher museum, Georgie finally having to be dragged away from translating the Spanish words on various pieces of treasure.

At the lighthouse, Jason waited with Elizabeth as the younger two ran up the 88 steps to the top. Seeing them waving from there, Elizabeth waved back enjoying the way they had thrown themselves into this adventure.

When they came down, Georgie asked eagerly if they could do to the Hemingway museum next. She was disappointed at how small the gray house was, in spite of visiting with all the cats and liking the pretty wrought iron terrace on the upper part of the house.

Elizabeth finally suggested they eat and watched as the girls looked at one another then giggling suggested a restaurant. Jason hid his smile when he recalled the guide book had described that building as a former bordello and had to laugh at their enthusiasm at being told yes.

Maxie was talking to Elizabeth quietly while Georgie was off chasing the cats that were wandering the restaurant on the hard packed dirt floor as they waited for their fish dinners. Jason let them pick up their post cards before slowly easing them to the other end of town where the vehicle would be waiting.

With their new sandals and t-shirts, they soon looked like any other tourist as they got in the waiting SUV and drove towards Homestead. Looking out the windows, snapping photos, Georgie wished they could explore every single one of the islands but knew that was impossible as the three hours in the seat were taking a toll on Elizabeth.

As they exited one of the worlds longest bridges, she saw the sign for Homestead and was more than a little tired herself Jason found the ramp for the street to their hotel. Checking into the nondescript Holiday Inn Express, he sighed when he saw the so-called suite. There were two beds but in the same room. Hearing Maxie's giggling, he said "I will take the sofa."

"That is crazy, Jason. You and I can share a bed." said Elizabeth firmly then felt flush all over as she imagined curled up next to Jason, wearing the short set she had brought to sleep in. When he started to say no, she just said "Don't argue with me, remember we are supposed to be married."

Feeding the girls, then listening as Georgie was plotting out their next day; Elizabeth finally asked Jason to help her wrap her still bruised ribs while Maxie took her anti-rejection drugs. As bed time drew closer, Jason was certain it would feel a bit awkward but as soon as his head hit the pillow and he heard the other threes even breathing, he was fast asleep, tired out by walking the line between enjoying themselves and being worried about those left behind.

During breakfast when Georgie and Maxie almost came to blows over the last chocolate eclair, Jason resigned himself to visiting every single candy shop they drove by during their trip. Seeing Elizabeth finishing off the only other eclair, he felt his body react as her tongue darted out to lick the side of her lip where some of the frosting had ended up.

Covering his hungry groan with a cough, he asked where they wanted to go that day. Visiting the Coral Castle, he felt bad disappointing them by saying they couldn't go to Miami. He was worried the Ruiz brothers or even the Lopez family might think he was coming into their territory if they were to accidentally see them.

Looking at the map, he suggested they head up the west coast, asking if anyplace there was on their list. When Georgie and Elizabeth consulted, then frowned he took a look at the list then said if they left now they would reach Naples by noon. Maxie scrambled to pick up their post cards while Elizabeth drew Jason off to the side and offered to drive for a while.

"When we switch cars, I will ask for a jeep or a lighter SUV but for now, this one might be hard for you to handle with your bruised ribs." he said then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It was instinctual, he hadn't even planned it, but he saw her surprise then welcoming smile and blushed as he said "It just felt right."

Standing on her tip toes, she reached up and kissed his jawline whispering "I liked it."

"Maxie, are you sure you want to go to the Teddy Bear Museum." Jason asked when they pulled off in Naples for lunch.

When the fifteen year old nodded excitedly, Jason could only hope that no one especially Det. Taggert ever heard about this as they got out of the truck in front of the round building. Entering, he had to admit that some of the exhibits were amusing but only with the commentary added by his travel companions.

Elizabeth stopped in front of an exhibit labeled beard of directors and he listened as she compared the large bear in charge with Edward Quartermaine and he couldn't resist buying a copy of said bear in the gift shop and making plans to send the grumpy looking bear to his grandfather anonymously.

Finally arriving at their destination of Sarasota, Jason read where they had made the reservations in amusement. When the girls rushed into the log cabin he asked Elizabeth "Whose idea was this place?"

"Georgie's, so expect complaints out of Maxie." she warned with a laugh as they followed the girls into the cabin with the two double beds and one sofa bed. Hearing Maxie complaining about being grossed out at how small the bathroom was, Jason tossed his bag on the sofa and went to get the groceries they had insisted on getting.

"Hey, it's only 3:30." said Maxie as she rushed to grab their ever present book of things they want to see. He was amused by her bargaining skills when she got Elizabeth to agree to going to the Outlet Mall after visiting the Botanical gardens that evening.

Walking down the winding paths, Jason saw Elizabeth's attention captured by a bunch of dark purple flowers and handing her the sketch book said he would keep the two girls occupied. At five o'clock, he reluctantly told her they had to go. "The gardens close at five."

"Almost finished." she said then used a ink pen to shade her sketch as she caught up with the rest of them. "Now, since Maxie has been so patient."

"SHOPPING!" shouted the blond as she dragged them to the vehicle. Pulling into the already full parking lot Jason handed her a fistful of money that had the blond's eyes widening as she said "That is way too much. I just wanted to window shop."

"Take it, share with Georgie and don't leave the shopping center." he commanded then pulled Elizabeth off to the side. Handing her a list he talked her into shopping for the two of them, by using the explanation that they would soon have to change clothes and cars. When she went off with a list of sizes, Jason went to the truck and called Sonny.

"How are things?" he asked watching as Maxie couldn't seem to make up her mind as to what store to enter first.

Sonny sat down on the sofa then looked at Max who had just entered. "Quiet."

"What are the Spencers up to?" asked Jason gritting his teeth as he thought about all the damage they had done to Elizabeth emotionally.

"Laura went to London on business like there was nothing wrong." said a disgusted Sonny. "Luke is searching for Lucky who he can't find but that I know is hiding out in the tunnels. They shipped Lulu and Lesley out of town, getting their own family to safety."

"Yet determined to force Elizabeth to help." said Max as he was put on the speakerphone. "Spoon Island is a virtual fortress, armed guards are all around the property. Mac called the government and it looks like they are saying it is a WSB problem." 

"Jason, Emily was sent out of town with that daughter of Alan's who just turned up. They went underground, the Quartermaines are keeping quiet as to her location. Roy DeLuca is dead by the way. We aren't certain it's connected but he was shot two days ago."

"Thanks Sonny. Will you get a message to Mac that the girls are okay." he said watching as Maxie rushed over and tossed some shopping bags in the back seat before hugging him spontaneously.

All Sonny could hear was the sound of something that sounded like an altercation and was shouting into the phone only to hear the embarrassment in Jason's voice as he explained about the teenage whirling dervish. "Where is Elizabeth and how are things?"

"She is picking up what she and I need. We are taking it slow, Sonny. She is still healing from what Spencer did to her. What about Helena, is she searching for us?"

"No, not yet. As long as Lucky is under her control, I think that she will leave you alone. Luke is the one who needs Elizabeth, he might be right, at least according to Mac. Kevin Collins thinks that whatever they used to control the kid is tied to Elizabeth."

"I am not telling her." Jason said firmly.

"They don't want you to. Mac said if it comes down to a choice, Elizabeth's well being or Spencers mind he is all for sacrificing the scrambled egg. His words not mine." said Sonny his dimples flashing as he recalled the discussion.

"Has Taggert started anything with you?"

"No, he has been quiet too, at least on our end. Kelly's was closed yesterday after he paid a visit and he has been riding Luke, he also made a visit to Pentonville. Turns out Luke went there too."

Swearing, Jason said "Tom is there."

"The man who photographed Emily and attacked Elizabeth?" asked Max who then said "I have to let Johnny know, he is using a studio in Elizabeth's building to keep an eye on things."

When the man had left, Sonny hesitated then said "Carly knows you were on the Island but not who was with you. Grisella told her about your new place. She drove there in the middle of the night, Francis was following her. She found out you were already gone." 

Jason thought about it then said "I am going to call Francis, I have an idea of how to keep Carly in line and do some good for Michael while they are there." 

Calling Johnny at first, Jason told him what he needed then waited while the women started to gather in front of the store they were parked in front of. Wondering why they were still there, he went to walk to them when they entered what looked like a men's store named Harry and David's.

"Morgan."

"Francis, thanks. Listen then say what Johnny told you." he stated then talked to Francis making it sound like he was going to be coming and going from the island but told him to keep it a secret.

When Francis hung up, sure enough he saw Carly's sleeve around the corner of the villa and knew she had been listening in. Shaking his head but glad that for at least the next month Michael would have his mother's attention, Francis went to help set up the props to keep her in line.

In Sarasota, Jason was amused to discover that Harry and David's wasn't a mens clothing store but a candy shop as all three soon joined him each with there own bags of treats. Back at the cabin, he saw the girls looking expectantly at Elizabeth and him then groaned as Georgie asked "What's for dinner?"

Flushing Elizabeth laughed and said "All I know how to do is make toast and brownies."

"How about I make omelets?" said a resigned Jason as Elizabeth went to make toast and Maxie cut up some of the fruit they had gotten at the supermarket.

When Jason and Elizabeth had changed into their sleepwear, Georgie pretended to be a sleep then smiled as the two adults just curled up around one another and fell asleep. "Maxie."

"Go to sleep, Georgie." groaned the blond wishing they weren't sharing a bed.

"I can't, I just had a thought."

"Why is that such a shock, you are always thinking." grumbled the blond then turning over whispered "What?"

"You know how we HATE Carly." she whispered When Maxie nodded, Georgie moved her hand over her sister's ear and whispered "We should really piss her off and get Jason and Elizabeth married before we return home."

Astonished at first, Jason just stayed as still as possible not wanting them to know they had been overheard. Deciding that their idea had merit, he made plans to work on easing Elizabeth's fear of abandonment and rejection first but he had been wondering what marriage to Elizabeth would be like since the day he had seen the beautiful ruby ring in Rome.

* * *

In Port Charles, Helena was a bit upset when Lucky didn't show up on time, when the brainwashed son of her worst enemy did turn up, he was dirty and acting confused. Sending Andres with him, she ordered Lucky to deal with his father. "Stop playing in the shadows. Do what you are programmed to do."

"Yes, my queen." he said bowing as he left. When Helena heard her favorite son entering, she said harshly "What are you doing, you know Nicolas isn't ready to see you yet." 

Stavros walked over to the window and looked across the harbor at the lights of Port Charles and asked "Have you done as I requested?" 

"No, and I can't, as long as your brother and Luke Spencer are alive. You need to take care of your part in this deal." she snapped, her well coiffed hair starting to come down as her son grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You do not talk to me that way, I am the rightful heir of the Cassadine name, you show me respect above all others." he snapped then let her go. Stalking to the hidden passage, he said "I let you get away with killing my little playmate Gia, I won't let you get in the way of my retrieving my wayward wife."

When he had left, Helena narrowed her eyes as she glared at the closing passage and snarled "And you forget the respect I deserve as your mother."

In Virginia Beach, Alexis and Christina walked off the yacht and greeted Jax who told them that Sonny was looking for a few answers from his attorney. "He has seen some new faces on Spoon Island."

"Jax, would you please take my sister to safety. She wouldn't stay with Jason and didn't want to remain on the island in spite of the fact Carly doesn't know who she is." said the attorney annoyed with the danger she was putting herself in.

"I can't let you walk into the middle of this mess without me. Helena is my enemy just as much as yours." said the red head. "Maybe more because when she finds out I am alive, she is going to be truly pissed."

"That is why you shouldn't return." said her sister frustrated with her attitude. "Please, for my sake."

"Then come with me." replied her sister, when she saw Alexis shaking her head no, she said "Why not?"

"Because I am worried about all of those I care for back home and for Stefan. He hasn't returned a single call and when we did talk, I got the feeling there was more he wasn't saying. Like he was trying to protect me like he did when we were kids."

In Sarasota, early the next morning as they all woke up, Georgie was plotting where they would head out to for the day. Jason had decided they would spent two nights here, not wanting to overtax Elizabeth and because they were expecting a new car to be delivered the following morning to continue on their trip.

"Where to?" Jason asked then was amused as all three announced they wanted to visit the circus museum. As they approached the Venetian mansion, Jason heard Elizabeth gasp at how beautiful it was even before they had stopped, she had been pulling out her sketch book. Jason slipped into the gift store, he had seen a vase in the window he wanted to get for Elizabeth.

Walking through, Elizabeth would stop and explain the various paintings to Jason as they explored the more serious side of the collection but when they got to the circus side, he found himself following the girls as they went through the decorative arts collections and finally the circus posters.

Eating lunch, they saw the farmers market and Elizabeth insisted on getting them some fruit and a few other healthy snacks for the drive they were going to take the next day. Georgie however had seen the large bouquet of flowers and was desperately trying to find a way to tell Jason to buy Elizabeth some but found she had nothing to worry about as he found some large fluffy red flowers and bought some.

But she groaned when instead of giving them to her as a romantic gesture, he suggested she draw them in the vase he had purchased back at the museum. A bit annoyed, she wandered off a bit and saw the store with some of the items she thought they needed.

"Jason, look!" she said excitedly showing him the Global Navigator store. When she dragged him inside he found himself with maps, a GPS unit ans even some items he had requested she grab. When they had paid, he laughed as Elizabeth had quickly drawn a picture of a very excited Georgie dragging him off.

"Where to next?" he asked only to be sure that he wasn't going to like the answer when they all looked at each other then said "Er, it's a surprise."

After putting their purchases in the rear of the truck, Jason was lead down the street to the Classic car museum. By the time they left, Jason felt like his brain was ready to collapse as he soon found out that Georgie had an interest in the various cars and that Maxie was now longing to be drove around in one of the rather elaborate carriages.

Picking up pizza, they ate a salad as well then the two younger girls asked permission to go for a walk through the forest near the cabin. Jason quickly drew Elizabeth outside onto the small porch and they sat there, quietly enjoying the peace and quiet.

"No wonder Mac arrests you so much." she laughed. "It's probably the only time he gets to speak without being interrupted."

Laughing quietly, he soon had her sitting across his lap and her head resting on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired but this has been good for me, this extra day of rest. Tomorrow we are back on the road. Did Sonny know what Helena is up to yet?"

"No, but he thinks as long as we stay gone, she won't come looking for us. Luke on the other hand, is who I am worried about." Hesitating but not wanting to lie to her, he explained what Kevin Collins said.

"I can't do it, not even to help him. Jason, Lucky terrified me the last few months. If things had gone differently, if I had left with you maybe I would have gone back to help him out of obligation, but not any longer. He was, it was..." she didn't know how to explain how Lucky had been suddenly pressuring her to sleep with him, how he had made her feel as scared as she had that night in the park. 

Holding her close, Jason knew what she couldn't say. He had suspected it, but wouldn't push, knowing Elizabeth would talk about it when she was ready, until then, he would just give her the support she needed. Kissing her on the top of her head, he said "We aren't going back, not until this mess is over. Not only for us, but we have those two girls to protect."

"God help the guy that marries Maxie, he won't have any room in the closet." joked Elizabeth. The blond had seen an item of clothing she liked in every single shop they had gone in. When Jason had tried to give her the money to buy them all, Elizabeth could tell that it was only with hard fought regret the blond had turned him down.

The next morning, Jason shook them awake and whispered "The car is here and we have to go. I know I said we would stop in St. Petersburg but I think we need to move on."

Elizabeth quickly packed up the remaining food as Jason promised to stop at the first fast food place and get take out while Georgie tossed the ice into the cooler they had bought. Maxie was walking out the door and saw the car and said to herself cool, a convertible.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked Jason as they loaded the jeep. "What is going on?"

"The man that delivered the car sent me a message from Sonny. Stefan Cassadine was killed last night. Luke went nuts because a tape was delivered to the police. Lucky was the one who killed him."

"Where are we going?" she asked as soon as Jason put the Jeep Wrangler in gear.

"North then west, while our old SUV goes to Atlanta. I hope that wasn't on any of your lists." he said regretfully.

Maxie saw the pillows on the back of the jeep and was soon fast asleep since it wasn't daylight yet. Stopping for coffee and tea, Jason and Elizabeth talked quietly as they drove. Stopping in Gainsville for lunch, Jason let Elizabeth take over driving while he navigated them west.

It was almost one o'clock when they arrived in Panama City. Making hotel reservations, he asked Elizabeth how she felt about doing some more shopping. "We have two hours until we can check into the Sandpiper."

Getting the swim suits, Elizabeth picked up some more sunscreen and then listened as Georgie and Maxie giggled while holding up a pair of speedos. "Here, Elizabeth, Jason needs these."

"I don't think so." she said grabbing the dark blue board shorts. "No man, not even Jason would look good in those."

"Okay." said Maxie pouting as she got a sly grin on her face. "So how far have you two gone?"

"None of your business." said a blushing Elizabeth as she lifted a hat from a nearby rack. "What do you think is it me?"

"Nope." said Georgie lifting one with a floppy brim, "This is the one."

* * *

Jason quickly called Sonny before tossing his cell phone and picking up another one at the Verizon store. Seeing Elizabeth's smile as she walked back to where he was parked, he asked "Do you feel up to a day at an amusement park, I thought the girls deserved a treat since they didn't get to go to Orlando."

Thinking on the plot by the two girls to put Jason in dark green speedos, Elizabeth nodded as her eyes danced while in her mind she could picture him in those tight shorts and sighing asked "Is there a beach nearby?"

When the girls saw the roller coaster as they got out of the car and entered the Miracle Amusement Park, Jason was happy to give them some place to run around and work off some of the excess energy they were full of.

The girls were excited as they rushed to the big abominable snowman and were soon riding the spinning ride that had them being pushed from one side of the seat to the other depending on which way they were moving.

As they moved along the rides, Elizabeth would ride what didn't hurt her ribs including the car going through the Haunted House. When they left the dark ride, Maxie and Georgie saw the swollen lips and knew that Jason had to have stolen a kiss inside. Stopping to play each of the games along the midway, Jason refused to play in spite of Maxie's pointing out she really, really, really wanted that large bear that was the prize of the watergun game.

As they rode the rest of the old fashioned rides, Georgie kept an eagle eye on Jason and Elizabeth so that Maxie and she could find a way to help them move their romance along.

"What if we grab Jason's phone?" suggested Maxie while riding the roller coaster.

"No, that is dumb, what if something happens?" asked Georgie.

"Fine, but seriously, for two people who like each other they sure are taking their time." replied the blond.

"At least tonight they will have a room to themselves, maybe something will happen then." said Georgie as she rushed to where Jason and Elizabeth were waiting at the ferris wheel for them. Georgie listened to Maxie's shout of yes when Jason leaned down and kissed Elizabeth in the swinging car below them, drawing the attention of the couple before Georgie pulled her back and said "Falling off the ride won't do anyone any good. Stop leaning forward so much."

Once at the hotel, the two girls high tailed it to the pool, with Jason's permission as Elizabeth made dinner plans for them. Afterwords, Jason and she quietly talked while they watched them from the terrace in their room. "Jason, why are you here?"

Turning he looked at her and saw her worry. Standing he moved to the front of her patio chair and knelt down "Because there is no place I would rather be then here with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Mac thanked the Corinthos guard and went back to work, grateful his daughters were safe as he tried to figure out what the hell Helena Cassadine was up to. Looking at the list of dead, it made no sense. 

Gia Campbell had to have stumbled onto something while on Spoon Island, but Roy Deluca, that was more than likely the result of looking for Spencer's kid. But why kill Stefan, even Mac knew that the only reason the current Cassadines had any money was his business acumen. 

Looking at the small package the guard had given him, he knew he should be concentrating on getting this solved so Elizabeth and his daughters could come home, but when he thought about the cheery letter that Maxie and Georgie had written, he just wished he was with his family.

Sonny was looking out the penthouse windows across the harbor at the dark and forbidding home that the Cassadines had made their own in their time here in Port Charles and brooded while waiting for his men to arrive. 

Hearing a knock on the door, he turned as the guard outside let in his most trusted in circle short of Jason. When they had sat down he said "Well?" 

Johnny looked up and said "We have Laura, we used outside help but why did we grab Spencer's wife and aren't you worried he might think it was Cassadine?" 

"I want him to, I want him concentrating on dealing with this threat instead of chasing after Jason and the girls. What about the other?" 

"Still no idea who the man is." said Benny. "We stripped a few more accounts from the Cassadines, but to take away the last one would involve Jason making contact with that crazy bastard Zachara." 

"Okay, that is a last resort." said Sonny keeping hidden his inner smirk at Trevor Lansing being stupid enough to be seen in his territory. Sonny had called Zachara knowing how paranoid the old man was regarding those who worked for him. 

Trevor had been found floating near a Cassadine property with his throat slit. Sonny didn't care if it was the Zacharas or the Greeks, as long as the attorney was dead. "Did you check into whether or not Spencer was going to be charged?" 

"Mac said yes, but with us grabbing Laura, I am worried. Scott Baldwin might let the kid loose if he thought it would help her." replied Benny. 

"Francis called." was all Johnny said but Sonny knew what he was saying. The guard had let him know that Carly had had the final set of divorce papers served on her attorney and the blond was furious at how little she was getting. 

Even worse she was angry that the judge had agreed with the two attorneys that more meetings were required before deciding the custody arrangement regarding Michael. She was still unaware that the Quartermaines were a possibility let alone that Sonny was working with Monica. 

Looking at his watched, he grimaced as he saw he had fifteen minutes to get to his meeting with Lila and the cardiologist. "I have to head out. Benny, find out who our mystery man is, send the photo to Alexis, she might have some idea." 

Nodding the attorney stopped and asked "Jason hasn't accessed any of his numbered accounts, do you know how he is paying for his trip?" 

"An old Jason Quartermaine account. We figured that the Cassadines and Spencer would never think to look." replied Sonny as he lifted his suit jacket off the back of the sofa on the way to the elevators. 

At General Hospital, he slipped into the chapel with the closed sign and waited quietly. "Michael is everything okay?" 

Turning to see his father and wondering why he was at the hospital, Sonny replied "Fine, I just was looking for a few minutes peace and quiet." 

"Er, fine." he said starting to leave then stopping he thought about what he needed to tell his son then hesitating walked to the door, leaving quietly. Who knows, maybe the letter was Janine's idea of a joke. She wouldn't really send his daughter to Port Charles, would she? 

Monica was ready to pull Alan's hair out by the root after he protested AJ not being allowed near his son, saying that Michael spending time with his father might give the boy a chance to turn his life around. 

"Alan, that is way too heavy of a burden to place on such a little boy. Will you listen to yourself? After years of wanting a chance to spend time with Michael, are you really willing to throw away a chance at having him live with us on the very slim chance that AJ will get his act together. You saw him earlier, when he hits rock bottom, then he will get clean, until then, I am going to do what is best for Michael, OUR grandson, who is a small child and let our SON, who is an ADULT stand on his own two feet." 

"But did you have to kick him out of the house, especially right now?" protested the male doctor yet again. 

"Yes, because he was given a chance, instead he had that hooker in our house and was drunk. No, Alan, for the sake of our grandson and for AJ as well, I won't relent." sighed Monica as she continued on the way to the chapel. "Now can you behave?' 

"I don't like that this thug is giving us orders regarding our flesh and blood." protested the man. 

"Tough noggies, Alan. Maybe if this family would face that they are just as responsible as Sonny for our losing Jason, this wouldn't be an issue." she snapped. 

Arriving at the meeting with Sonny and Lila, Monica just gave them the latest update then left to allow Lila to smooth things over with Sonny. Right now she was too stressed out. Between her son, her husband and the way Emily was pushing to return home in spite of the danger were all making her tense and nervous and she didn't want the mobster to reconsider his plan. 

On the Island Carly heard Francis telling someone that Jason had come and gone over night and that he wanted them to take Michael and Carly to the hotel if things went south. Smirking as she felt she had gotten one over on the guard who was whispering to the other man, she went to see what her son was up to. 

Seeing him playing in the sand with Leticia, she sat down and joined in, hoping that Jason would come back soon. As she played she couldn't help scheming, maybe if she played her cards right, she would return home Mrs. Jason Morgan... thinking on it, she decided to sign her divorce papers, she knew that she had a fall back, so why not go for the big prize? 

Francis grimaced as he watched Carly's face from the terrace. Jason hadn't been there, but this was part of his plan to keep the blond out of the mess in Port Charles. He Had however called and let the Italian know that things were going well. 

They had spent the night in Panama City and were now on their way driving west to New Orleans. He had hidden a soft chuckle when Jason admitted that he had given in to Elizabeth's insistence in helping to drive. 

Thinking on the mess in Port Charles, Francis couldn't help it as he shivered, there was something dark and disturbing about the Cassadine family minus Alexis of course. With the past on his mind, he made a quick call. "Sonny, do you remember two years ago when the Prince had a thing for Elizabeth?" 

Sonny was looking out the window and across the the harbor as he frowned and said yes, why. 

"Last year, Helena wanted Nik with Liz, why?" Not getting an answer, he added "And would she be willing to go that far for Nik? There has to have been more to that then we know." 

Alexis sat down and stared in horror at the photo that had been faxed to them. 

The red head saw her sister's expression and sitting down next to her reached over and gripped her hands before asking "What is it?" 

Alexis tried to tell her but no words would come out as terrified at what she was seeing she soon realized she had to warn someone. Then thinking on it, knew it had to be someone who could kill him without thinking twice about it. Taking Jax's phone, she quickly dialed Port Charles and said "Sonny?" 

"No, he is on his cell phone." announced Johnny from where he stood by the desk. "What can I do for you Alexis?" 

"I need to talk to him about those photos you sent. It's important." she said urgently then listened as she heard Johnny explaining to Sonny what was going on. Hearing the other man, she said "Sonny, that man, the dark haired one with the beard, that is Stavros. How I don't know, but that is Stefan's brother. I thought Luke killed him years ago." 

"I don't know but I will find out." he said grimly. After listening to his attorney very coldly stating that they had to kill him and quickly, he told Johnny to put together a plan and then called Max and said "Bring Laura here." 

"Are you sure?" he asked his boss as he looked at the pissed off blond who was being kept semi-sedated in one of the safehouses. 

"Yeah, and if she gives you any trouble, give her a copy of that photo." he said then waited impatiently while explaining to Johnny and Francis via the phone after they had called the blond back. 

"Sonny, how dare you! You promised to protect my family..." she was fuming as Laura paced back in forth in front of his fireplace after her arrival. When she turned to slap him, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and said "Don't you dare..." 

"NOW Sit down and listen to what I have to tell you." he snapped. When she started to protest he said "Stavros Cassadine is alive." 

Laura sat down in a rather inelegant heap as she stared at him in horror. The same horror that he had heard in Alexis' tone. "That isn't possible, Luke killed him." 

Showing her the photo, he watched as she turned white then swayed a bit before fainting. Turning to the guard standing there, Sonny said "Get her a glass of water." 

When Laura came to, he said calmly lying to her "That is why I had you picked up. My guess is he is after you. I have seen him with Lucky, along with Helena but never Nik nor Stefan before he died." 

"Oh my poor, poor boy. We have to get Lucky away from there." she cried out in frustration. "This, this is why we need Elizabeth, she is the only one who can reach him, she has to be returned, Sonny. You promised to protect our family." 

"What about the danger to her. Do you really think that the Cassadines are going to let her just waltz in there and take Lucky out?" he asked doubtfully. "Why don't you have Nik bring him home and then get him locked up someplace." 

"You don't understand..." she cried out then stopped talking with a mulish expression on her face. "You just don't get it. Nik WANTS Elizabeth, he is trying to steal his brother's girl friend away. He won't help Lucky, he wants him to disappear again so he can have Elizabeth to himself." 

"So you want me to bring Elizabeth back and put her in the middle of this mess?" he asked in disbelief at the selfishness of this woman, this family. 

"She is the only hope of saving my son. She owes Lucky, he saved her." she insisted as her mind conveniently forgot that it was her son's fault Elizabeth had been in the park for night. 

Sonny looked at her and said "No, she doesn't owe Lucky a thing. And Laura, there is no way in hell Jason is going to let her come back here and be cannon fodder to save your son. Find another way, that one isn't going to happen." 

"Yes, yes it will, Luke will find her, he is already looking. He promised, he promised me he he would bring her back, that he would do whatever it took to save our son." she said her eyes glaring at him. "I won't lose Lucky, he promised me, I won't loss my son, no matter who else I have to sacrifice, I won't lose my children." 

Sonny looked at her then said "Fine, Max take her to safety. Wait, better yet, take her next door. Laura, if it comes to it, I will turn you over to Stavros myself to save Elizabeth. And don't remind me of my promise because that ended the day your son beat the hell out of Elizabeth." 

"Well if she had just slept with him like Luke told her to." she snapped never seeing Sonny's eyes flash in remembrance of his mother's past and glare at her in anger. "We told her, he loves her, she owes him, she promised to love him forever." 

Once she was gone, Sonny made a call and passed the message on. Lila and Monica went to see Mac, giving him all that Sonny had sent through them. "He is worried what Luke might do, if he gets desperate." 

Thinking on it, Mac said with a sigh, "He is right to be worried, but I think I have a way of spiking Spencer. At least if the WSB is correct. Did you know that Luke used to cheat on Laura all the time? That he has a kid with Holly Sutton that she gave up for adoption." 

"Are you sure you want to do that in the middle of this mess?" asked an astonished Monica. That Mac would even consider telling what he had learned surprised her. She had always considered him too nice of guy to fight dirty. 

"We need to drive a wedge between Luke and Laura. We need him here, concentrating on this mess. If he thinks he is losing Laura..." His voice trailed off as he was reminded internally that he was going back to some very bad habits. 

"Mac, this could blow up in your face." said Monica softly. "He could see finding Elizabeth and bringing her back as a way to win favor with Laura. No, I think for now, we find another way of redirecting Luke's attention to this situation."

At the dark house in the harbor, Stavros slapped Lucky across the face and said "I told you to bring her here to me. What did you do wrong?" 

"I am sorry, master. But your wife didn't exit the plane." he said then was slapped across the face yet again, this time the family ring Stavros was wearing drew blood. Laura was supposed to have gotten off the commercial flight from Europe at noon today. Where could she be and was she with Spencer? 

"Clean yourself up, you are a disgusting mess, peasant." he sneered then stalked out of the room. Seeing his mother cavorting in bed with her man servant, he said "When you are finished wallowing in the sty, meet me in the study. It is time my son learns the truth." 

Nik was on the phone with Emily who was whining about not being allowed to tell him where she was. When she started to go into it yet again how she was stuck hiding out from Port Charles with Skye, Nik signed then interrupting her he asked "Have you talked to Elizabeth? Or heard where she is?" 

Pouting Emily snapped "No, why are you so worried about Elizabeth, you know what a danger to her Lucky is. You need to let her be, she can't save your brother." 

"Emily, I know that, I don't want her to." he said. She could hear the truth in his voice and said "I am sorry, I just hate that we are all so far apart." 

Smirking even as he played on her crush for information on his future wife, Nik soon had her again in a good mood and promising to let him know if she heard from Elizabeth because she understood that he cared for her too.

Seeing his grandmother walking in, he said "Go away, I have too much to deal with since one of your minions killed Uncle Stefan." 

"No, see that is my job." said the dark haired man that Nik saw resembled his father from his portrait. "I am the ruler of the Cassadine family." 

With a disrespectful snort, Nik rolled his eyes and said to his mother "Let me guess, this is your big plan, someone you had made up to look like my late father. Not going to work, Grandmother, I know that he is dead and I thank god everyday that that worthless sick bastard is dead." 

Stavros moved in and had his hands' on his son's throat when Helena gave a quick silky laugh then said "My boys, my boys. Relax, Nicolas this is your father and Stavros, release your son. The three of us need to talk, we need each other if this is going to work. Now calm yourself down." 

As Jason took over driving outside of Mobile Alabama he looked at the quiet teenagers in the back seat then at Elizabeth who grimaced as she sipped on the convenience store hot cocoa and said "How are you feeling?" 

Elizabeth started to answer fine but they had promised to tell one another the truth no matter what so she said instead "My ribs are a little sore but my legs no longer ache. I wish the bruises on my stomach would fade a bit more so that I can wear that bikini." 

She saw the half smile on Jason's face at that comment and found herself blushing as she said "Why do I think you wish I could wear that bikini too?" 

Taking his eyes off of traffic long enough to give her a very thorough look, Jason said "Maybe because we both know that eventually I am going to get to see you in that suit and waiting isn't your strong suit." 

With a quick look to see the girls were still asleep, she leaned over and whispered in his ear "So you are saying you would be fine with not seeing me in that little bits of fabric for another month." 

Groaning softly, he looked sideways and saw her lips were mere millimeters away from his cheek and turning to her, he gave her a quick brush of his lips against hers then said just as quietly "Depends on whether or not you want me to see you in it. If the answer is yes, then well... knowing that it will happen some day, I can wait. Just like you can wait to see me in those trunks I wasn't supposed to see." 

Smirking Elizabeth leaned in even closer then said "Georgie and Maxie wanted me to buy those. They are at the age where they are various curious about boys and men and how they differ from women..." 

That deflated Jason just a bit then he said "But you still bought them, does that mean you are curious as well?" 

"Too see the difference? No, at least not in the general sense." she teased. "But to see you with very little clothing, yeah, I am wondering a bit." 

There was a sudden loud sound of horns beeping and Elizabeth and Jason pulled quickly apart as he realized he was still sitting in the driveway of the gas station and there was now a line of cars waiting behind them impatiently wanting to pull out. 

"Oops, I think someone got distracted." she teased as he checked traffic and pulled out while the now awake girls asked what was going on. 

Stretching a bit when they arrived at Gulfport Mississippi, they decided to stay there for lunch, then head over the Louisiana border to New Orleans where they were going to stay for a few days. 

When they went into the small southern diner, Georgie was already looking forward to a nice cold glass of ice tea while Jason drew Elizabeth off and told her he had to call Sonny then get them so new phones. 

"I will get you some food to go and you can eat while I drive." she said then saw his face. "I am fine, Jason. At least to drive the Jeep." 

Hugging her quickly then heading to the parking lot, he arranged for the car to be cleaned and gassed up before stopping off to the side and calling his friend and boss. Not getting an answer, he quickly called Francis. 

Sticking to asking about Carly since they weren't sure what she was up to, he grimaced when he heard she signed the divorce papers and was waiting for him. "Let her think I am going to be in South America for the next week. Find that file on the Alcazar family I had drawn up... that should make her nervous a bit."

Once Francis hung up, he went to the safe and pulled out the file. Sitting it on the desk, he allowed himself to be 'distracted' by Carly needing help with something. When he returned an hour later, sure enough, she had rifled through the folder that Bernie had drawn up. 

Reading about Trevor Lansings son Ric, Francis looked at the photo of the lawyer and got an uneasy feeling that had nothing to do with anything going on currently, just the feeling he was someone to keep an eye on. 

Calling Johnny, he asked "What did you find out about Lansing?" 

"Just that he had done some legal work for the Cassadines about twenty years ago. Nothing more. Why?" 

"Find the file on his son, then look at the photo. Something is off with that guy, can you do a little research when this is over." he asked. "Something is telling me he is someone we want to keep an eye on." 

"Fine, but you have handled Mike more than me, do you think he is in trouble. He keeps showing up to talk to Sonny then leaving without saying a word. He doesn't own any bookies I can find. Yet..." 

Hearing what Johnny wasn't saying, Francis said "No, we would have heard by now... if you get a chance, search his room, he leaves his crap just lying about. Check the bible in the drawer at his bedside. It's where he likes to hide things."

Jason hung up the phone, then went back inside just as Georgie was finishing up her dessert. "Are we ready?" 

"Yes." they all said but then when the waitress brought over Jason's food, Georgie stopped and asked "Do you have this iced tea to go?" 

"We sell it by the gallon, honey." she replied then laughed when the pretty teenager asked if they could get one. When her very good looking older brother or whoever he was laughed then paid for it, the waitress pouted a bit when she figured out he was with the older brunette. Oh well, besides he was traveling through anyhow. 

But the next day, when the other man came through, she was shocked to find out all was not as it seems. "No, they didn't say where they were going... but I know that the younger girl wanted to see Eudora Welty's house..." 

Luke went off to grab another car so he could head up to Jackson Mississippi, cursing Jason Morgan for interfering. Now, Laura was gone and he had no idea why the Cassadine spawn was doing this... 

Calling home, he was shocked to be told by his sister she wouldn't help him. He had thought by now, she would have realized how important this was... making one more call, he felt his blood freeze as he listened to what the man had to say. 

"Rumor is, the mob has something that the Cassadines want. Also, Eddie ran into a man from that Island, said he felt like he was in the presence of the devil." His little informant told him. "Beady eyes as black as his soul." 

Shaking his head, Luke just reminded himself that Stavros was dead and went on to track down Elizabeth so she could be freed from Morgan's influence and return to where she belonged. At home, helping the man she loved... Lucky 

Chapter 4 (Love Potion #9) 

Jason saw the frown on Georgie's face when she realized they had deviated from the directions and said "I have a surprise for all three of you." 

As they arrived in Vacherie, he followed the street directions until they were in the parking lot for Oak Alley. As soon as Georgie frantically pulled out the guide book then looked upset, he asked "What is it?" 

"They close at 4." she said softly with a sad sigh. "It's almost 3:30 now, Jason." 

"Well, that works out well." he replied then turned off the parking lot to drive down the road. When he pulled up in front of the discreet sign that said Rene House Maxie squealed in excitement causing Georgie to cover her ears and attempt to scowl at her sister. 

Bouncing out of the Jeep, the blond rushed up the stairs to the yellow with green trimmed building and knocked quickly just to be sure before entering. Standing in what she assumed was the parlor, she spun around as Elizabeth and Jason entered with Georgie bringing up the rear. "There is no one here." 

"That would be incorrect, young lady." said the older man standing behind her in a nicely pressed suit that looked from a different era. "Welcome, you must be the Moores." 

Nodding, Maxie said "Is there anyone else staying here?" 

"No, I believe your brother-in-law reserved the whole house." stated the man as he looked at Jason. "Here are the keys, enjoy your stay. When you are ready, please let me know and I will take you over to the big house." 

Seeing Maxie's dancing eyes as she mouthed the words prison, Georgie rolled hers and said "He means the plantation, moron." 

Elizabeth pulled the two of them off, sensing the beginning of a quarrel, she soon had them sorted into bedrooms. Maxie into the Cajun room with the wrought iron bed and patchwork pastel quilt and Georgie into the Magnolia room, with the large four poster bed. 

Directing Jason to put their luggage into the Victoria room according to the plaque on the door, she saw his quick look at her then at the two girls who were giggling as they rushed back down the hallway to grab their own luggage. "Do you mind?" 

"No, I was just not sure that since there were four, you wouldn't want to... I wanted you with... but I didn't expect..." he was tongue tied for a moment but that ended when the girls rushed in and asked if they could go into New Orleans for dinner. 

"Tomorrow we will spend the day there, I have arranged for a private tour..." The blond didn't get another word out as he was once again mobbed by the two teenagers, a sensation he was getting used to. His arms were at first just held ajar, but when Maxie didn't let go, he finally just awkwardly returned the hug then said "Let's go, who knows they might have dinner available." 

Elizabeth gave him a quick glance and saw his hidden smile before starting to edge the girls out the front doors where they rushed over to the carriage with the caretaker on top. "Is this for us?" 

Jason opened the door and held out his hand to help up Georgie, then Maxie before reaching around Elizabeth's waist and lifting her up and setting her inside. "I will meet you there." 

"But Jas-" the driver started to clop away as a man came out of the shadows. Jason turned to look at him with a dark frown and said "How?" 

"Corinthos ex-wife, she must have gave him the name. You said you used it before..." 

Swearing, Jason regretted ever sending Michael that toy from Italy using Moore so it would stay under the radar. "Track Spencer down and sent him home, I will take the..." 

"Don't worry about it, the man I have on him said he headed north, toward Jackson. I talked to the waitress, at that diner after you left, made it seem like I was curious as to who some writer I read about in that Mississippi travel guide was. Said I heard that younger girl talking. She passed that on to Spencer when he asked." 

"He won't be fooled for long." said Jason grimly. "Track him down and sent him home, I won't be too upset if it is in a body bag." 

Getting the message, the man left and Jason drove back to the plantation, hating that he had to tell Elizabeth what they had learned. He arrived in the parking lot and hurried around to the back that was really the front just as the carriage came down the alley under the very green and leafy trees. 

Helping them down, he saw the look of awe on Maxie's face as she looked around even while not letting go of Elizabeth's hand. A bit jealous as the two girls stuck so close to Elizabeth, he finally got his chance when Maxie hurried into the cool interior of the main house. 

"Follow me please." said the newest costumed acolyte. The woman in the long hoop skirt told them the various stories as they walked through the rooms, stories of ghosts, slaves which made tenderhearted Georgie look around with sadder eyes as they came to the foyer again. 

Once released from the formal tour, they were led to grounds where the woman was handed Georgie's camera as they quickly got pictures of the girls. Maxie had seen something inside and whispered quickly into her sister's ear who then asked the woman about it. 

"Yes, that can be arranged." said the woman who then looked at the adults as she finally decided there was no way the man was going to be part of this little fashion show, he just didn't seem the type. 

When the girls explained, Elizabeth wasn't so sure, she really wasn't, until they hurried to the costume storage area. Looking at the off white dress with the off the shoulder neckline and long skirt. Pulling out the long gloves and head piece while showing Elizabeth the matching accessories, she was amused as the petite woman seemed to be giving in. When she hand gotten dresses for the younger girls, Elizabeth was now looking at it longingly but still couldn't help protesting half heartedly until the dress was lifted over onto her and laced up. 

As she looked into the mirror and found the woman behind her, lifting up her hair and pinning it, with curls hanging down, Elizabeth was stunned to feel beautiful in spite of the now fading bruises on her stomach. "Elizabeth, Please? We won't show it to anyone until we are back home? Please?" asked Maxie as she rushed into a yellow colored dress of a similar style. 

Georgie wasn't so sure when the woman handed her a slightly different style dress until she had it one. Looking down in shock at her growing bustline as the woman did up the corset, she blushed then reached for the shawl the kind hearted woman had that matched. 

After a few photos, they rejoined Jason who sat down watching in amusement as they soon had just about a full photo shoot going on. His eyes kept traveling back to Elizabeth wearing to him what looked like a wedding gown and found that Tony Jones was incorrect, he apparently had an imagination, all it took was Elizabeth dressed for a wedding to make it appear. 

"Jason, please?" asked Georgie as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Elizabeth was standing. When she had them framed just right, with the huge oak trees behind them and his arms around Elizabeth's waist, she quickly snapped a few pictures herself of the two of them. She quickly grabbed one where it looked like Jason was going to kiss her. 

As the three females went to regretfully change out of the costumes, Maxie listened as the woman told them that they were reproductions from an old Buttermilk historical pattern. The blond was plotting the entire walk down the curved marble staircase, in her mind planning on Elizabeth wearing that dress to marry Jason who she had in a morning suit from that time period with tails and long black leather boots.

"Maxie? Maxie? MAXIE!" shouted an annoyed Georgie. When her sister blinked and looked at her scowling about being shouted at, she said "We have been trying to bring you back from whatever fantasy you were stuck in. Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah, I am." she said twirling around and dancing to invisible music as she was lead off to eat. 

Jason looked at the blond then said quickly to Elizabeth who was laughing. "Why do I think I have created a monster with her?" 

Laughing, she said "Maxie just has a vivid imagination and a Civil War plantation has probably got lots of stories running around in her head. I can just see it, Maxie wearing a hoop skirt, saying as she walks up the stairs that tomorrow is another day..." 

When Jason just blinked, she said "We have to get you up on Southern culture, that is a line from Gone with the Wind, right now, the book is more than likely running through her head." 

"Nope, more likely the movie version, Maxie wouldn't read anything that long unless required by school." quipped Georgie as she lagged back enough to walk with them to the dining room where they could smell the delicious food from the doorway. 

Soon seated and the platters placed in front of them, they discussed what they were planning to do in New Orleans the next day. As ideas bounced back and forth, Georgie rushed off to the bookstore and came back grinning as she carried in her bag. "What is for dessert?" 

That night, after the two girls had fallen into bed, exhausted, Jason sat down Elizabeth and told her all that Sonny had found out and how Luke had gotten close thanks to Carly. "So we have to change names." 

"Fine, but how about I chose something?" she asked then said "Let's use Bowen. Emily wouldn't mind." 

Calling his contact, Jason made plans to pick up the ID's the next day then told Elizabeth they were going to stay at the inn for a few days. "Let Luke think we fled then find transportation he wouldn't expect." 

Jason sat out on the back patio as the quiet evening came to an end. Changing into his sweats, he was pulling on a white muscle shirt just before climbing into bed where Elizabeth was already asleep. Moving in closer, he soon had his arms wrapped around her with her head now on his shoulder. Drifting off to sleep, he quietly whispered he couldn't wait to finally show her how much he loved her. 

The young artist, heard him at a distance as she let herself relax now that Jason had joined her in bed. When she heard his heart beat slow down and even out, she whispered back I love you too. 

Maxie wanted to ignore the knock on her door at first then she recalled she wasn't at home. Rushing to sit up, she called out that she would be dressed in a few minutes. Joining the other three as they got into the Jeep, she asked "Why are we leaving this early?" 

Georgie just handed her one of the pillows and said "Take an hour nap." 

At seven thirty, they arrived at the Cafe du Monde where they had the traditional cafe au lait and beignets, Georgie grimacing at the taste of the coffee but not wanting to be left out... Jason just had his standard, coffee black while hiding his amusement when the other three kept trying to keep the powdered sugar off their faces and clothes. 

"Where to now?" asked an excited Georgie as he tossed down enough to pay their bill. 

Heading over to the dock, he soon had them on the sternwheel and floating down the river as the sun was rising in the morning sky. Arriving at the zoo, they watched the various animals having their morning feedings, then trying to convince Georgie that Mac wouldn't want a kitty for a present, especially not one that ate it's weight in raw meat as she drooled over the large white and brown tiger. 

When Maxie caustically suggested feeding Lucky to the rare white crocodiles, she was smacked on the arm by a laughing Elizabeth who asked "What did that poor crocodile ever do to you?" 

Visiting the reptile house, the girls were suitable shivering as they quickly left the building to Jason's amusement as the waited to see the elephant show. It was almost noon when they were heading out and Jason told them to wait, he would be right back. 

With a straight face he handed Georgie one of the stuffed tigers while Maxie stared into the what felt like roving eyes on her crocodile. "But you didn't get Elizabeth one." protested Georgie in sense of fair play. 

"That's fine." she hastily said when Jason started to head back. "I would rather have a nice stuffed teddy bear." 

Once in line, they soon road the street car back to where they were parked, then Jason gave them the choice between lunch down by the water or in the French Quarter. 

Soon seated on the terrace of one of the various cafes in the French Quarter, Georgie asked "Can we explore while you take care of your meeting?" 

Jason looked at his watch, then thought about the men he had with them and hesitated just a second. "Fine, but stay in the Quarter and don't talk to anyone very long, okay?" 

Elizabeth wasn't so sure that leaving to teenagers alone was a good idea, but she was aware by now that Jason had men in a loose perimeter around them. "I am going to stay here, and try some of that iced coffee." 

Georgie grabbed Maxie's arm and they were off like a couple of rockets. "I wonder if that was such a good idea." 

"They will be fine." he said then added "I know they have been up to something since we made plans to come here and I doubt they can cause too much trouble, after all, they aren't Emily and you." he teased as he kissed her quickly then said "I have to go and talk to my contact." 

"Be careful." she said as she watched him leave. Sitting alone, she thought about all that was going on in Port Charles and felt guilty about being glad she wasn't there. Yet, she knew that her being there wasn't going to solve anything, but it might have made things with Lucky easier for others to deal with. 

As first Gia, then Roy then Stefan's face passed in front of her eyes, she looked at the phone Jason gave her then made the call she was dreading. "Sonny..."

In Port Charles, the man talking kept his face from reflecting his surprise as he answered his phone while Mike and the older looking blond stood waiting. Getting rid of his unwanted guests with undue haste, he asked "Elizabeth, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah." she said drawing out the word. "I just... I feel bad that you are all taking care of my problems." 

"Elizabeth, this isn't your problem, this is a Spencer problem that spilled over onto the rest of us, don't you dare think you are responsible for any of it." he protested some part of him pissed and worried she would come back and walk away from Jason to help that sick SOB Lucky. 

"I know that. If anyone knows that, I do. I meant that you are having to hide me." she said then added "The Jones girls are missing time with their family... Jason is stuck chasing all over the country with me because of this... I know you can't be happy about that." 

"Well, the Jones girls sound like they are having fun." he said then added gently "Elizabeth, where do you think Jason would be if you weren't with him... because I have news for you, since you haven't figured it out yet, he would be someplace, thinking and worrying about you. This way, he is happy and I thought you were happy to be with him. Because if you aren't, you shouldn't..." 

"NO, see, that's just it, Sonny..." she said embarrassed. "That is why I feel bad, I am loving this time, with just Jason and I... and that is why..." 

Finally getting why she was feeling that way, the mobster laughed and said "Elizabeth, don't feel bad. For once in your life, don't try taking on responsibility for the world, just take care of yourself and those girls." 

"And Jason." she insisted. "I want to take care of him too." 

Chuckling as Johnny entered, he said "And that is why you are perfect for him, I can't think of a single person, myself included who doesn't forget that Jason needs to be taken care of too. Only you. Elizabeth, enjoy yourself, enjoy this time together." 

"Thanks Sonny." she said softly as she hit the end button.

Jason looked at his watch then hurried back to where Elizabeth and the girls were now waiting. "We have to go." 

"Jason?" he could hear the fear in Georgie's voice and said "It's just Lucky's dad, trying to track us down, nothing to be scared about but we should head out, okay?" 

Nodding, the teenager hurried to the car, no longer laughing and teasing her sister. She knew that while Mr. Spencer wasn't really scary, that Jason didn't want him to find them was reason enough to be a bit concerned. 

At the small cottage in Vecherie, Georgie grabbed Maxie's arm and said "Aren't you glad I stopped you from buying that potion." 

"I thought you said they were nonsense, now you are worried at what the love potion would have done to Jason?" she retorted as they quickly tossed their stuff back into the suitcases. 

In the master bedroom, Jason said Elizabeth. "Spencer was on his way to Jackson when he got a call. From what I understood it was from Emily, while I don't know what she knows, we can't take any chances because Luke immediately got off Highway 49 and started towards New Orleans." 

Elizabeth thought about it then said "What did Emily say?" 

Exasperated with his little sister, he told her "She called him wanting him to get Nik to stop chasing after you, she seems to think that Luke is just going to let this go and head straight back to Port Charles and help Lucky. She seems to have forgotten what happened at the hospital." 

Elizabeth started to keep silent then remembered their promise. "Jason, you know I love Emily, right?" 

A bit confused, he said "Yes, of course, why?" 

"Were you aware that she has a major crush on Nik?" she asked not sure she wanted to betray her friends confidences but worried about what she might do.. 

"I knew they were friends, are you sure?" he asked doubtfully. "I thought she was dating Zander?" 

"If Nik asked, she would dump him in a heartbeat." she said with a sad sigh. "I think she is more concerned about protecting her own interests regarding Nik then anything else, I doubt she truly realizes how dangerous things are. I never told her all that was going on, I was trying to protect her. I think all she knows is about what happened in the park, nothing about anyone other than Lucky." 

Swearing as he got what she was saying, he decided to take a chance and made the call. "Monica, I need to ask something about Emily, has anyone told her all that is going on while she is gone?" 

"No, we didn't want to scare her, why?" 

"She called Spencer, wanted his help in protecting Elizabeth, asked him to get Nik to leave her alone." 

Groaning, Monica said "Your sister's naivete is going to get someone killed. Okay, I hate to do it, but I will call Skye, get her to talk to her." 

On the road, they were surprised when Jason headed straight back to New Orleans. "Jason, where are we going?" 

"I had a back up plan already in place. Georgie flip a coin." he said handing her back a quarter. 

Seeing Elizabeth's smirk, he said "What?" 

"I was remembering another quarter, and how it helped me make a decision. I still have it." she confessed as his mind went back to that moment. 

"Are you ever going to give me my quarter back?" he asked. "After all, it could be my lucky Quarter." 

"Heads." said Maxie looking at the coin on Georgie's palm. "So what does that mean?" 

Resigned, Jason said "You know that boat ride you enjoyed so much?" when she nodded yes while grinning, he said "We are going to be going on something similar just on a barge." 

Georgie grabbed her ever present guidebook while Jason murmured to Elizabeth that it was one of the best twenty dollars he ever spent as the younger girls tried to figure out where they would pass by without complaining that they were not going to get to see everything he had promised. 

At the docks, Jason gave the waiting man the keys and he told him to meet the men at the pass off point. Walking a slight distance away, they talked quietly as Jason made sure that nothing illegal was going on during this trip up the river to the North. 

"Nothing sir, we are dead heading back north, heading to the Ohio to pick up coal." said the boat hand as he took their luggage on board then gave the keys to yet another person who was going to take the car to a dealer. 

The young two girls were sticking close as Jason and Elizabeth went shopping for the necessary items for the next few days. "What about food?" 

"They will have food, but we might need to pick the girls and us up a few snacks." he told her while going next door to the book store and grabbing a few books from the shelves then heading over to the magazine racks and stood there. 

"Can I help you sir?" asked the clerk as she looked at the handsome man holding what had to be about four hundred dollars worth of books. 

"My fiancee and I are taking her sisters out on the water for a week, I need some..." 

"Jason?" asked Georgie as she hurried over. When he explained, she grabbed a few for Maxie then went to get the new best seller she had been dying to read but that Mac had refused to let her have. When Jason had paid for them, she said "We have to go, your man came in and told Elizabeth that Luke is here in town." 

Hurrying back to the large supermarket, Jason saw Elizabeth handing over the credit card he had given her with their new names and watched as a quiet Maxie took a couple of the bags while Georgie did the same. 

Once at the docks, they were taken on board and Jason sat down and explained to the others that they would have to stay out of sight until they were past Natchez later that night. 

Nodding quietly, they were soon in the guest quarters that consisted off two sets of attached bunk beds.

The girls settled into theirs and then looked out the windows before pulling back concerned. "It's okay." he gently told them, "You can see out, they can't see in." 

Out in the hall, he asked the captain if his man had come on board. "He is waiting for you in my cabin." 

Jason followed him down the hall then once inside asked "What is going on, how is Luke Spencer getting this close to us?" 

Shaking his head pissed, the man said "You aren't going to believe this one, he isn't looking for you, not now... he is trying to find transport back to Port Charles... that's all. He attempted to call his wife, but Helena intercepted the call. I don't know what she said, but it combined with the call from Emily's tapped phone was enough for him to try and hightail back to town. The funny thing is it looks like he is trying to get back there without being noticed." 

"I don't like this, find him, grab him and get what he knows." said Jason harshly. "When we dock in Natchez, get off and use our people to grab him."

Maxie was reading the magazines and then looking over at Elizabeth then reading again before asking suddenly "Elizabeth, can you draw me a picture of that dress you were wearing at Oak Alley?" 

"Yes, it will take a little bit." she warned as she pulled out a different pencil and turned to a fresh page. "Georgie, are you okay?" 

"Uh huh." she said turning over in her bunk as with wide eyes she read the next page of her book. When Jason returned and started to read about the beginnings of the Harley Davidson Motorcycle company, the rest returned to their own past times. 

The only sound was the scratching of Elizabeth's pencil on the paper, then the turning of pages as in the background they heard the day to day operations of the barge going on. When Elizabeth had heard Georgie turning pages, faster and faster, she smirked wondering what had the teen so enthralled. 

"Georgie, what are you reading?" she asked finally when curiosity overwhelmed her. 

"Uh, a book." she said sitting up and nonchalantly slipping it under her pillow. 

"I know that, I was just wondering which one, you seem pretty into it." she said while Jason saw the expression then thought about how smug Georgie had seemed when she had tossed it on the pile. 

"It's some girls diary." he tossed out there only for Maxie to stand suddenly and reach over and pull the book out. 

"Georgie, dad said you couldn't read that." she said looking at the book debating between being jealous she had snuck a copy and wanting to be the good big sister she had promised Mac she would be. "He said it was too old for you." 

"No, Mom said it was too old for me, dad just said he wasn't going to buy it for me." she said triumphantly. "He never said I couldn't buy it for myself or have someone else to buy it for me." 

Elizabeth saw the expression on her face and hid her smile as she said "How about I read it, then if it isn't too bad, you can finish it, okay?" 

Maxie gave her sister back the book who then handed it to Elizabeth before going to her back pack and pulling out the Hobbit. "Okay." 

Elizabeth set down her drawing materials and well into the night read Bridget Jones' Diary. After dinner and a quick shower, the two girls went to bed, rather quietly as the boat docked in Natchez. Jason moved to where Elizabeth was sitting and asked "Is Mac going to be pissed?" 

"I am at chapter 8 and yeah, it's too old for her." she said regretfully then admitted "But when I was her age, I would have done the same thing. Remember what I said a few days ago, they are at an age to be curious about guys and what goes on with women. Maxie is going to be a handful, but Georgie, with her..." 

When Elizabeth trailed off, Jason said "What is it?" 

"Maxie going to go out, find someone and experience things, perfectly normal for a girl her age, but Georgie is a romantic, she is going to wait and that is my guess why Mac is so worried..." When she saw he didn't get it, she added "She is curious but will wait until she thinks she is in love..." 

"That's good isn't it?" he asked thinking back on his own past. Then he got it. "Like I did, I didn't know better so I slept with Carly when I thought I was in love with Robin." 

"Jason, just because you slept with Carly didn't mean you didn't love Robin." she said gently. 

"I know, now... but then I was so confused... Carly was for me, releasing the need that built up. She was a faceless stranger who made my body feel good. Then there was Robin... she was about caring and needing to be cared about... unfortunately, I let her take charge of my life. I loved her, but now, I know... now I know... that it was learning to love, kind of like what I did with Michael." 

"I get that, that was why this spring was so hard for me. I loved Lucky but since it was different than how I had felt for my family... I thought it was wrong that I let that love go. That it made me like my family who no longer loved me." she admitted painfully. "When he returned, I didn't want him to ever feel like my family made me feel, instead while trying to protect Lucky's feelings I trod all over yours and my own." 

"When I was with Robin, it was about learning to love, but what I feel for you..." he looked over at the girls and really hoped they were asleep as he continued. "When I left, it felt like I was ripping my heart out, when I heard about how badly you were hurt, it was like my heart stopped. I didn't feel anything close to that with Robin, I was upset, but because I felt suddenly all alone. When I thought I lost you, it was different because I knew I had people that loved me, but they weren't you. I was scared that you were going to be gone, and I knew that without you, the world my world, would be a lot more harder, colder." 

Setting down the book, Elizabeth said quietly "I know that dark feeling. It's like that nothing we talked about, but instead of the abyss below, there is ground there and you know it's going to hurt when you finally reach the bottom." 

Leaning forward until his forehead touched her, Jason said "I like knowing that even if we aren't together, you are someplace in this world, living your life.. that we have a chance...but I am so glad you are here with me. I am even glad we have the girls with us." 

Snickering a bit, she said "Are you sure? Because I have something to tell you. In New Orleans, the man who came and told me to meet you... he told me they bought a love potion at the Voodoo store." 

Groaning and laughing at the same time, he said "They are determined aren't they." 

Leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips, she said "They have good hearts, they want us to be happy. I just don't know what to expect out of them next." 

Jason slid his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap saying "Who knows, but if they get caught in a porn shop, I am telling Mac you were babysitting them at the time." 

"I think we are safe when it comes to that." she said then thinking on it, asked "Maybe we should talk to them..." 

"Nope, I am having too much fun wondering what they are going to do next." he admitted just before lowering his lips and kissing her. When they pulled back he said "It's a shame we didn't get to kiss last night, in that bed..." Then he added "I love watching you sleep." 

Her eyes meeting his, she said "I know, I feel safe when I wake up, I can feel your eyes on me, watching me. I only wish you slept more, so I could say the same." 

Standing, he lifted her into the upper bunk then said "Good night." 

"Good night." she answered back as he added that he had to go and talk to the captain. "Jason, where are we going?" 

"I am not sure, but hopefully we can get off at some point. Maybe in St. Louis." he said leaving and closing the door. Seeing one of his men standing there he said "Don't leave this door until I get back." 

Chapter 5 

Emily sat there not wanting to believe Skye but her mother was on the phone, listening in to their conversation. "But Mom, Nik wouldn't... his grandmother has to be forcing him to do this." 

"Emily, he came into town yesterday, with this Stavros. He just isn't the Nik you used to know." she said gently. "Please, for now, let things be. Don't call anyone else, don't talk to the Spencers or the Cassadines, for our sake, for the sake of the Jones girls." 

Hanging up, Emily went to stand on the terrace, then looking back at the red head said "You must be enjoying this." 

Sighing, Skye stood and moved to where her adopted sister was leaning against one of the tall white columns and said "No, actually I am not. I am worried about you. I get that you like Nik, I even think you might be right on some of this, but for now, to protect those you care about, including Nik, you need to distance yourself. What if he is trying to protect you and your friend... what if your calls are creating an even bigger problem. How about we make a deal. He has your number, why don't you let him call you." 

Emily wanted to protest, to say that Nik never called her, she was always the one calling him, but what Skye had said HAD gotten through to her, what if she had made things worse. "I just wish I could talk to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth meanwhile was watching the sun rise out the round porthole as they arrived in St. Louis. "How much longer?" 

"This afternoon, we should arrive in Chicago." he said as the two younger girls sat on the floor painting their nails. Jason watched for a few minutes, trying to figure out why they maneuvered themselves into such awkward positions, just to put color on their toes. Shaking his head, he quickly went to the hall and called Sonny. 

"Luke made it back here, He hopped onto a cargo plane. I am waiting for him to show up any minute." said the mobster. "How are things?" 

"Fine, what about there." asked Jason leaning against the door. 

"Nik and his father, Stavros were seen in town." he said still not believing that one. "Helena has stuck to the island, but from the sounds of things, the older Cassadine is looking for his wife. Eventually he is going to come to see me, I am almost tempted to make a deal. He leaves Elizabeth alone and I will give him Laura." 

"Sonny, you know you can't do that." said a shocked Jason. 

"You haven't been listening to her talking about Elizabeth. She is damn lucky that Johnny O didn't toss her off the balcony last night." he said grimly. "Max took over protecting the studio, he refuses to stay in the penthouse with her." 

"Let me guess, more of the same about how Elizabeth should happily sacrifice herself on the alter of all things Spencer." he said in disgust. 

"Exactly. I have people on Leslie Webber and Lulu, I don't want this to affect them." he said with a sigh. "Lucky hasn't been seen in a few days." 

As Sonny started to tell Jason about the bruise his guard had seen on the younger man, there was a shout and a loud knocking on the door. "My guest has arrived." 

Hanging up, Sonny waited for the guard to let in Luke. "Where is my wife?" 

"I have no intention of discussing Laura with you." 

"She is my wife," he protested. "Release her." 

"Not until we make a deal." said Sonny. "You are going to leave Elizabeth alone, do you hear me?" 

Scoffing, Luke said "So because I got close to your ineffectual enforcer, you grabbed my wife. In the end, you will have been spinning your wheels. When Elizabeth finds out how sick Lucky is, when she hears what is going on, she will come home. It's what she does..." 

"Not this time Spencer. Why don't you come up with a plan to rescue that son of yours without relying on a girl barely out of her teens." said Sonny calmly. "And while you are at it, deal with Stavros, because if I do, it is going to cost you." 

"I have nothing left." he sneered at his former friend. "Helena has my son, you have my wife. What else is there to take from me?" 

"Your life." said Sonny dangerously quiet then called for the guard to see him out. "Luke, I don't know this version of you, but you know me well enough to know I am not going to let you sell out Elizabeth to save your son." 

Luke stormed out, then hurried to the diner. In the backroom, he took down the camera he had taping all that had happened on the Island and watched it in his sister's office. Seeing Stavros, followed by his spawn, he read the younger man's lips and cursed Nikolas. 

Stavros soon lost his son, then made his way to where his own man was waiting. "What do you know?" 

"It looks like we have another player involved. Turns out Corinthos isn't protecting your wife, sir. He grabbed her as a means to keep Spencer in line." 

"Tell me more." said the man in the dark suit. "Why would he want to keep Spencer out of trouble." 

"That girl, the one your son is so hot to find. This Elizabeth Webber, he is protecting her. She along with her boyfriend disappeared at the same time the hapless commissioner sent his lovely daughters away and that Natasha went to join her ex-husband." 

"You are done, then. Track down Spencer, keep an eye on him. I will deal with this Mr. Corinthos, see what he wants in trade for my wife. After all we are both business men at heart." Walking away, Stavros, waited down by the docks for his son, then once they had returned listened as the younger man ranted about the attack on his person by some unfortunate police detective. 

"Well, what you do you expect from peasants." he sneered then said "Mother, we need to talk." 

Helena sat back and watched her son with hooded eyes. "About what?" 

"A Mr. Corinthos and why he has put himself in the middle of our game. I want his phone number and I want it now." 

Helena just straightened her back and said "We don't make deals with thugs and that is all Mr. Corinthos is. A thug in an expensive suit." 

Walking to the door, Stavros taunted her "You might want to remember, that I am in charge. While I am grateful you returned me to consciousness, don't ever make the mistake of thinking I owe you. As a Cassadine, it is your duty to give me what I want." 

Leaving he walked to the launch then asked the man on the docks. "Do you know where I can locate one Sonny Corinthos?"

In the study, Helena stopped Nik's temper tantrum by reminding him that they needed a sacrifice to protect their secrets. "What about Lucky?" 

"He won't do, not now." She left out that Lucky no longer being a viable subject was the result of Nik's mistake. And now her grandson was looking for that Webber girl and that wasn't acceptable. While she had been trying to control him, the girl would have been perfect but now, but now she had other more suitable woman in mind. 

"How will you get Stavros to do what we want?" he finally asked reluctantly after thinking things through. 

"Simple, we do what the exterminator does when he wants to lure the rat, we leave him some very big cheese." 

"I don't want my mother harmed, Grandmother." he warned. 

Laughing the older woman stood and said "And that is the Cassadine men's weakness, women. But relax, I have no intention of using that woman as my bait. Oh, and Nicolas, let the Webber girl go, she is sleeping with that thug Morgan. We have photos." Helena didn't mention they were altered, it galled her that some brain damaged thug had been able to elude her men. 

Nik took the offered pictures and while they didn't show them having sex, it was quite clear that Elizabeth was involved with the man. Furious, he tossed the photos in the fireplace and lit it. "Fine, then she won't be saved. I will have to find a new suitable woman." 

Nik soon fled, after stopping to use the large diamond to give Lucky some new orders. Leaving the dark and dank house, he hurried over to Kelly's and saw a blond sitting there waiting for someone. Putting on the charm, he had the rather dim woman right where he wanted her. In his Jag as they drove down the highway. Plotting how long it would take to get her to a hotel room, he asked her her name again. 

"Courtney, Courtney Matthews." she said with a giggle and more than a little impressed with the car. Then she saw the name on the credit card as he bought her dinner. Shocked to realize that she was with the real honest to god Prince, she let herself be lead like a lamb to the slaughter right into the nearest bed. 

It was almost dark as they left the docks in Chicago, Jason had them checked into the nearest nondescript hotel, promising to move them to the city center the next morning then went to call Sonny who ignored the call as he talked to the man sitting across from him. 

"Mr. Cassadine." 

"I want Laura." he said lighting the cigar as he looked at the greasy mobster across from him. "And you don't want to cross me." 

"Have you ever heard the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend..." said Sonny as he leaned back. 

"I thought you were Spencer's go to man." said the Greek. 

"I was, until he crossed me. I don't take betrayal well. That is why Mrs. Spencer will remain my guest. Until such a time as I need a bargaining chip with her husband." 

"I want to see her." replied Stavros. 

"That can be arranged." said Sonny as he waved his hand. Stavros was shocked to see the blond being lead into the room. When he stood to approach her, Sonny told his man to take her back to the safe house. Laura had agreed to play alone to this meeting, she had tried to escape, unaware that Sonny was playing by very ruthless rules and she had been tagged before being brought there.

"What do you want to release her to me?" 

"Spencer and I have to work our own problems out. Then we can talk, but until then... as a show of good faith." said Sonny. "How about you deal with your sons obsession with Elizabeth Webber. And in exchange I will get you some information your mother has kept hidden from you." 

"When the information proves to be true, I will deal with my son." 

"I said sons, I want both of them kept in line." he said then hoping this worked said "Spencer has been raising your kid has his. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the second, is really a Cassadine. If you don't believe me, run tests. Laura was pregnant when she returned home." 

Stavros hid his rage but shook the man across from his hand then said "And my half sister?" 

"No, I have a need for Alexis, she stays here." said Sonny. "When she finally returns that is." 

The Greek left feeling smug and furious at the same time. He knew men like Corinthos, he knew if he eventually offered him something he wanted, the man would give him his wife. After all he had no use for her.

Stavros, did exactly what Sonny expected and had tests ran. Alan had contacted every single lab in the tri-state area and was soon called. "He is running them at Mercy."

"Good, so he doesn't trust Helena." Turning to his wife, he said "You can tell the thug it worked." 

Swearing under her breath, Monica made the call then said "Alan, you are an ass. I love you and you are my ass but seriously you are a big old jackass." 

Pouting the doctor left his wife's office and went to find his son. When he located AJ, he was sitting in the courtyard of Kelly's diner trying to sober up. "I thought you were going to an AA meeting."

AJ just ignored his father, he knew the truth, Corinthos was just playing his family and they being the desperate fools they were, were playing along. "I have better things to do."

Alan just walked away, sad to realize his wife was right. He had told AJ about Michael hoping his son would realize what this might mean, instead of getting clean on the chance he could spend time with his son, he had just taken up with some stripper and was living in a one bedroom rat hole down on Courtland street. 

In Chicago, Jason hesitated then went to talk to Georgie. "Why are you still up?" 

Looking at the clock, she said "I can't sleep. I am worried about my dad. Jason, is Mr. Spencer one of the bad guys?" 

Not sure how to answer, he sat down and said "Well I am not sure what to tell you. No, he isn't evil but he is doing some bad things right now." 

"Like Lucky did." stated the teenager as she stood and walked over to the window. "Jason, why did he kill Lucas? Lucas was my friend." 

"I don't know. Your dad said that someone wanted Sean Donnelly and your Uncle Tony to do something bad, something that they refused. Then when Lucky attacked him this spring, your Uncle gave in. But Lucas was still hurt and I really don't know what happened this time." 

"I heard dad talking before we came with you and Elizabeth... he said that the reason he let us come was that you would do whatever it took to keep us all safe. That you could get away with things that he couldn't and if that made him a hypocrite he didn't care because we would still be safe." 

Seeing Jason just shrug a bit, she said "Thank you, for protecting us." 

When the teenager hugged him, Jason froze then found himself returning the hug then whispering for her to go to bed. "If I have learned anything in the last couple of weeks, it's that the three of you will have lots of places on your lists to see." 

Once she had curled up in bed, Jason pulled the door shut halfway and went back to the small sitting room where he had been waiting for Sonny's call. With a heavy sigh, he started to pick up the travel guide when he heard footsteps, turning he saw Elizabeth entering the room. "I couldn't sleep." 

"There seems to be a lot of that going around." he replied as she sat down on the small settee next to him. "Georgie was up when I came back to the room." 

"She is worried about her family, about being safe while they are still in danger." she said then confessed. "I was the same in New Orleans. I called Sonny and apologized for running and leaving everyone else to clean up my messes." 

"Elizabeth, this isn't your mess. Luke Spencer's yes, but in spite of what they let you believe, you are not responsible for Lucky's problems." 

"I know." she said then seeing his face look at her doubtfully she said "I know that I am not the person responsible for Lucky. That wasn't what I was talking about. I was talking about my running and you coming with me. I felt bad that I was keeping you away from Port Charles, not the Spencer stuff." 

Reaching out, he lifted her into his arms then sat her down on his lap before saying "I am where I want to be. And if you weren't with me, I wouldn't want to be in Port Charles." 

"Where would you be if you weren't here." she said. "If we weren't here together." 

"Italy, thinking about you." he said with a smile. "And if we had passports, we would be in Italy together." 

Overacting shuddering, she saw his face and said "I was imagining all the trouble that Georgie and Maxie could find in Italy." 

Chuckling, he buried his head in her shoulders to hid the laughter as he said "I know, can you see it. Maxie would be shopping her way from the top to the heel of the boot, insulting the Italians for not speaking English or blaming Mac for her taking French instead of Italian" 

"And Georgie..." she asked wondering what he would say. 

"She would be plotting in every single church we entered to get us married. I can see it now, priests from across the world would be convinced by a teenager that we just had to get married or she would find some gypsy and another love potion." 

"To be fair, the potion was Maxie's idea." pointed out Elizabeth. "I think Georgie is just a romantic." 

"No, it's more than that. Did you know that she doesn't like Carly." he asked "I had no idea that Carly was that thoroughly disliked." 

"UH, Jason, I hate to point this out to you, but Tony Jones is their uncle. I know he is an ass but he is also someone they love and no matter what he did, Carly's behavior didn't exactly stand up to scrutiny." Elizabeth held her breath, knowing that Jason tended to stick up for Carly when it came to that time period but she was not as emotionally involved in the situation and knew that blame could be spread to all involved. Including Jason. 

"I had forgot that. Just because I don't get along with my relatives..." he said the words fading for a moment then he said "I know that Jones has a good side, I mean, even Carly has one... It's just looking back, I can't forgive him for what he put us through when he grabbed Michael." 

"Don't, no one is saying you have to, but Jason... Carly took a wrecking ball to his life, yeah, he helped but his only crime when they first met was being married to Bobbie and having just lost his daughter to a senseless accident." 

"I know. I also know that Carly set out to ruin people. I hurt Robin. I have to talk to her at some point, apologize for at least one part in that mess. I haven't forgiven her for telling about Michael, because I don't think it was strictly out of honesty she told." 

"It wasn't." said Elizabeth. "Oh, she may even believe that she did it for Michael and AJ but I can see why. I heard from Bobbie one day, about how Carly took over Brenda's cottage and that you just let her. I might not agree with Robin but..." 

"That is the part I owe her an apology for." he said feeling guilty. "I just wanted peace and quiet and didn't realize that Carly was trying to manipulate Robin right out of my life." 

"Do you ever regret letting her go?" she asked holding her breath. 

"No, Robin taught me how to be a person to a certain extent, and that she was always there, led me to believe that I felt more than I did. I owe her for that too, I hurt her, but yet... I don't owe her my life, my future. I am always going to be grateful, but looking back... looking back... I did so many things wrong. Sonny, Brenda and Robin... they were a part of the reason I did so because like Sonny said If I had been his son, there is no way I would be leading the life I am." 

"I get that. I thought I owed Lucky for helping me, but not my life. If I hadn't been raped... I doubt we would have ended up together... I was so angry that night, before I was attacked, before he found me... I had forgotten that with everything else that happened." 

"I wish I had known you then." he said quietly. "When I look at you, I see so much... my past helped me figure out what I want now and in my future. My future, you know, for the longest time I didn't think I had one, then I took care of Michael and I figured out that my life would be what I made it." 

"What do you want to make it?" she asked then said "I want to be an artist, but I don't know that that is what I want to do as a career, not any more. I know that I want to find out what happens from here with us, but at the same time... what if you find someone you like more?" 

Jason tilted her face up so she was looking him in the eyes and said "Not going to happen. Because at a very basic level something changed that Christmas I was shot. My heart no longer belongs to me, it was taken over by a beautiful young woman who sings off key and force feeds a weak helpless man soup." 

Seeing her eyes start to glisten with tears, he said "Don't cry." 

"But Jason, that is how I feel, well minus the soup and the singing. I have never heard you sing." she said frowning a bit. "I was so scared, so terrified by what I felt for you, then you left and I had no place to put those feelings. Then Lucky came back and I had to hide them. Then you came back and left then came back and left and now you are here. And each time you came home, I was able to in a limited fashion take these feelings out and each time they grew bigger and more scary. And now we are here..." 

"Yes, we are here." he said confidently. "But what does this mean for us..." 

"Well first of all, if I think another woman is flirting with you, I will have to go all Lizzie on them." she warned then said in a less hostile tone "It also means I want to try and build something together." 

"Then that means we have to talk about some stuff, Elizabeth. My life, its' dangerous..." He stopped talking when she put her hand over his mouth and whispered hush. 

"Jason, we are on the run because a crazy loon and her nutjob family are at war with a brainwashed loon and his nutjob family. And it has nothing to do with the mob..." Frowning, she said "Well, it does because you are all on my side. But in spite of their missing common sense, the Spencers and the Cassadines are just as dangerous. And they are only after you because of me." 

"So what are you saying?" he asked. 

"That maybe I should be saying my life is dangerous..." she said with a soft giggle. "Jason, I know your life is dangerous, I found you with a hole in your body and your blood all over the ground. I had a bomb in my studio. But know what else I know?" 

A bit confused by that last statement he said "What?" 

"I know that when the sh*t hits the fan, you will be there. Maybe not immediately but you will be there. All I need to do is keep my faith in you... just like you need to keep your faith in me." she said before kissing him on the cheek. Then with a sigh she asked "Jason, can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course." he asked "I don't know that I will be able to answer it though." 

"Fine, here it is. Is the reason you have barely kissed me been because you don't think of having sex with me?" she asked bluntly. 

Pulling back in shock, he saw the moment she misunderstood what he was doing and started to stand. Grabbing her wrists, he said "Wait, don't move. No, I don't want to have sex with you, what I want, is way more than that. I want to..." 

Elizabeth saw his face flushing, then got that big bad Jason Morgan was turning red with embarrassment and asked "What is it?" 

"I just... I want a future with you Elizabeth, I want so much more than to fall into bed with you and wake up with regrets the next morning as one or the other of us has to leave. I just... I er... I uh, damn this is hard." 

Then she felt him start to lift her and wrapped her arms around his and said "No, what is hard." 

"If you don't stop moving you will find out." he snapped then pulled back in regret only to see Elizabeth start to laugh as she looked down at his lap then to his shock she reached out and cupped him where he was now hard as a rock. "Elizabeth." 

"What?" she asked with an innocent expression. 

Without thought he said "I wasn't planning on sleeping with you until I let the girls trick us into marriage. So behave." 

Her jaw dropping, Elizabeth was lifted off Jason and sat on the only chair in the room while he stood and tried to relieve the pressure building up. "Wait, what? Could you please repeat that, because I think my brain is malfunctioning. Because I could have sworn I heard you say that you weren't planning on sleeping with me until the girls tricked us into marriage." 

Azure blue eyes met sapphire ones and neither let up until Jason's phone rang. "Thank you." He said desperately to the phone gods. 

"Hey, get back here." she said grumbling when he took the phone into the hall and answered it. Shaking her head in amusement and astonishment at what he had told her, she smacked the throw pillow a bit, determined to be awake when he returned even as she yawned and started to fall asleep. 

In the hallway, Jason said "Francis, what is it?" 

"Jason, have you talked to Sonny this evening?" asked the blond guard cautiously. 

"No, why, is there a problem?" he asked instantly alert to the thought of danger following him. 

"No, nothing like that. It's just Mike showed up with a blond, he is claiming she is his daughter." 

"Great, just what we need. Call Alexis and have her people check it out, same with Stan. Then we need to run a discreet DNA test." he said pacing back and forth as he wondering if Helena had found out their plan and was running a similar one to distract Sonny. 

"Forget discreet, Sonny quite loudly insisted on a DNA test then told her that even if she is his sibling, it didn't mean she was getting a free ride like Mike. It was ugly." he warned the enforcer. "Sonny was furious because this girl claims that Mike was there for her for years then just up and left her mother and her. She claims it was when he came to Port Charles." 

"Look into it, have someone come to the island and watch Carly, then you personally look into it." said Jason. "I can't go back, not now." 

"I get that, but what about Carly?" he asked. "I don't trust her with another guard." 

"She thinks I am coming to the island, let her stay there. Actually tell her that you think she should move into my place, that it might be safer." he said offering up his sanctuary. "I hate to do it, but I can't let her expose Michael to the Cassadines." 

"But Jason, you haven't been there yet, why not..." 

"No, its fine." he said then went back into the suite. Seeing Elizabeth fast asleep while holding the travel guide, he said "A place is just brick, mortar and wood, sanctuary comes from being with the one you love." 

Hanging up, he lifted Elizabeth and carried her into their bedroom, grateful that the hotel had two adjoining rooms. Soon he was tucked up with her head on his shoulder as he made plans to avoid finishing their discussion, at least for now...

Chapter 6 

When Courtney woke up in that very nice hotel room, she was dreaming of crowns, fancy dresses and happily ever after. What she got was any thing but. "Get dressed." 

"But-" she stopped talking when she saw he was completely dressed and on his way out the door. "Wait, where are you going?" 

"Home, and you need to get dressed before housekeeping comes in an hour. It was fun, but I have had better." the man said as he picked up his car keys from the dresser nearby. "Maybe we can do it again some time." 

"How am I supposed to get back to Port Charles?" she asked panicking as she realized she had no idea where exactly they were. 

"That's your problem." he said as he left. On the road back to Port Charles, Nik thought about it then sighed as he began to make plans of his own. First up was using Helena to get rid of his father, then getting rid of her. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life answering to either of them, he was the Prince and was staying that way. 

Once in town, he headed over to his mother's house, searching it for anything that might tell him where they had hidden his sister. While the rest of his family was a waste, his blood coursed through her veins and she was still young enough to be trained in the proper ways of the Cassadine name. 

Finding nothing, he went to search the garage and got lucky when he found the receipt. So Luke had hidden her in Jackson, Mississippi. Making a call, he ordered his people to grab his mother's husband. "Take him to Lucky." 

In Chicago, it was barely six am when Maxie woke up, stretching, she went to shower and then wake up Georgie so they could go and eat at the IHOP across the street. They weren't Kelly's pancakes, but they would do. Hearing soft footsteps next door, she lightly rapped on the door and was happy when Jason answered. 

"Morning, Jason. Should we pack our bags?" she asked while still yawning. 

"Yes, we are moving hotels after breakfast." Then seeing her face sighed then said "Why do I think we are going to IHOP again?" 

Grinning, she said "Because you know we love pancakes." 

"Wake up Georgie then return and wake up Elizabeth before seven. I have to run downstairs." he said then quickly fled. Maxie wasn't happy, she wanted to begin work on Georgie's plan but she couldn't do that if Jason and Elizabeth were fighting. 

Shaking Georgie, she said slightly annoyed "Jason is avoiding Elizabeth." 

"I know." she said with a giggle then told her sister what she had heard the night before while getting a glass of water. 

"NO! Wait, he really told her that?" she asked giggling then said "No wonder he is avoiding her. So, what do you think?" 

"What do I think about what?" asked Georgie as she pulled out her clothes for the day. 

"Tricking them into marriage." she said while shoving Georgie into the bathroom. "I will pack your stuff for you after waking up Elizabeth." 

Georgie didn't hear what her sister was saying as she quickly rushed into the shower. 

Next door, Maxie woke up Elizabeth and saw her disappointment then said "Jason went to make a call. He promised us breakfast across the street." 

Nodding, Elizabeth hurried to shower then once in there, had total recall of the previous evening. Laughing at the mental image of Jason letting the Jones girls trick them into marriage, she quickly braided her still damp hair and went to pack up their bags. 

Next door, Maxie quickly hid the book that Georgie and she had bought, before zipping up her sisters' brown leather bag. Knocking on the bathroom door she shouted "What is taking you so long?" 

Not getting an answer, she let herself in to see her sister standing there naked and glaring at herself in the mirror. "My eyes, what are you doing?" 

Wrapping her towel around herself, Georgie started to shriek for her sister to get out of there then asked "Do you think I am fat?" 

"What? No, why are you thinking that?" asked Maxie. Then seeing her sister's vulnerable face sat down on the edge of the tub and said "You are fine, I wish I had your chest." 

"But that is the problem, I am bigger than you." she said with a pout. "I don't want to be huge like that Baywatch woman." 

"You won't. I think mine are small because of my surgeries." said Maxie with a shrug as she looked down at her practically non existent chest. "Why don't you asked Elizabeth?" 

Outside by the empty pool, Jason got a hold of Francis who told him that Paulo was now on Carly and that he was on his way to Atlantic City New Jersey. "Good, we don't have time to deal with this nonsense while handling the Cassadines."

Making a few other plans, he was happy when their Chicago contact arrived with their car. "We need to talk Morgan." 

Hanging up, he his expression and listened before calling Sonny back in Port Charles. The mobster grimaced then said "You have to take the meeting, are you sure you want to take the girls with you?" 

"Yeah, if I talk to them, make them understand, they will behave." he said then went up to get his companions before heading across the street for breakfast, while deftly avoiding being alone with Elizabeth who just smiled knowingly then leaned over to whisper. "You can run but you can't hid what is in your heart from me, Morgan." 

Carly was a bit pissed when she saw that Francis had disappeared, she was certain he had gone to see Jason where ever he was. When she had entered the small house, she looked around, not happy with the tiny rooms and the bathroom with a shower and no tub. 

Opening the door to what she had been told was Jason's bedroom, she sneered and started to make plans to to decorate it. Giving everything one last sneer, she went back to where the dark haired guard was standing and said "I need catalogs, so I can make this habitable." 

"I am sorry, Mrs. Corinthos, but Mr. Morgan said for you to stay here and have no contact with anyone. And he said any changes done here would have to wait until he returned for your safety." he stated with a straight face as he went to let in the nanny with Michael. 

Helping Leticia set up the little boys room, he listened as Carly ignored everything he said and was making calls to get her precious catalogs. 

When the travelers arrived at the Palmer House and were led straight up to their room, Maxie's jaw dropped when they were let into the penthouse suite. Setting her bag down, she was wandering around, in shock as she saw the huge suite with the three bedrooms. Peeking her head into the Master bedroom, then into it's huge bathroom, she gleefully rushed back in just as Jason tipped their bellboy. 

"Georgie, you HAVE got to see this bathroom." she crowed as she tugged on her sister and Elizabeth's arms and led them through the butter colored walls and periwinkle accent colors and said "Take a look at this..." 

With a dramatic wave of her arm, she showed off the marble bathroom with the huge tub and separate shower. As they drooled the two younger girls heard Jason say he would toss their bags into their rooms then suggested they head out onto the town. 

Returning to the living room, Georgie tossed herself down onto the chaise lounge and said "What are we going to do today?" 

In Port Charles, Sonny had ordered his men to bring Laura to see him. When the blond entered, he said 'Have a seat, we need to discuss Stavros." 

"Why didn't you kill him?" she whined. "Then my sons would be safe." 

"You know why, you are aware of the chemicals that Helena has." Not that they were real anymore, but the blond didn't need to know that thought Sonny. While he was more than willing to kill the man, he had taken Jason's message to heart that they had to find out why and what that family was up to before getting rid of them. 

That was why he was going to make nice with this woman in spite of wanting to just let her go and fend for herself. "Now, we have to start working together before this whole situation blows up in our faces. So why don't we compare notes, you tell me what you know and I will do the same." 

"Luke was one the one that found it all out." she said trying to deflect his question long enough to suggest that her husband join them. 

"I am not asking what he knows, I need to know what you know." he replied then leaned back. "So, shall we talk. I am willing to start. This spring, Helena threatened harm to Lucas Jones if his father didn't revive her long dead eldest and favorite son, when he refused, Lucky hurt Lucas. Tony then did the impossible and followed her directions to revive the Popsicle." 

Gritting her teeth, Laura decided to release what she considered innocuous information. "When Lucky was thought dead after the fire in Jason's garage, it was Cesar Faison who had grabbed him. Helena rescued him then brainwashed him." 

"How long did Helena have him?" he asked thoughtfully. 

"About four months." she said with a heavy sigh as she thought about what pain her poor little boy must be in. 

"Then he turned up here, how long before you figured out something was off." 

"Not at first, he was a little cold but what do you expect with the lies Helena told him and Elizabeth rejecting him." she said "If she had only..." 

Sonny interrupted, he had heard about this line from his men already. "So, when did you find out that he was brainwashed." 

Laura told him all she knew then he tossed out the bombshell his men had found out knowing that Laura thought he wasn't aware of it. "And has Luke had any luck finding out what triggers the time bomb in his head." 

"No, but we know that if Elizabeth is around, Lucky seems to fight it." she said tearfully. "She is the only one who can save my little boy." 

"But Helena programmed him to hate her, didn't he. So he is torn before wanting her with his brother and hating her." 

"Yes, that is true, but he fights it, Sonny He truly does love her." she said earnestly thinking she was getting through to him. "I know it's going to be rough for a while, like how she ended up in the hospital, but that was because she had refused to marry him. See if she said yes, he would have even more reason to fight the programming." 

"But he might lose it again. Wouldn't that create even more danger?" asked Sonny realizing that Laura thought he was softening. 

"No, because we would be there, what happened before was because we didn't realize how bad it was. But if they get married, things would be okay." 

"I don't get that one, I mean, there are parts of marriage that neither is capable of at this moment, the intimacy of it, for one." he said. 

"I know it would be difficult for her to trust him right now, but if they were to finally consummate their relationship, it would just give him more of a reason to fight this to beat Helena." she said standing to walk over to where he was. "Sonny, we have to save my son." 

"What about Elizabeth?" he asked. 

Seeing this question as him finally weakening she said "She will be fine, she will have Lucky back." 

"Laura, even if Lucky is fixed, Elizabeth made it clear she isn't going to get back with him." he stated thinking on his talk with the younger woman the other day. 

"Oh course she will, she is just confused right now. I understand how that happens, it was what happened with Stefan and I. He was the lesser of the evils, so I fell for him but my true love, was always Luke. She just needs to be here, with Lucky. Things will work out." 

Sonny walked over to the door then opened it to tell Johnny to take the woman back and gave him the signal to let her escape before dropping another bombshell... "Laura, Lucky grabbed Luke, late last night, my men lost them in the tunnels under the docks. There is no one left to help you, you need to consider that the next time I ask you to come here, you might want to tell me the truth. Like I said only working together will we defeat the Cassadines." 

Calling his man at Mercy he said "When will you give the fixed results to Cassadine?" 

"Sir, we have a problem, I ran those samples you gave me. Er, they already matched as close male relatives." 

Sonny almost dropped the phone in shock as he recalled what Laura said about Stefan and her feelings for him back then. "Do me a favor, leave things as they are. Give those results to him." 

In Chicago, Jason took charge of where they were playing tourist today. He had been to Chicago before and had heard of the Art Institute even if he hadn't visited it. While Elizabeth explored the Mary Casset oils as well as the other impressionist paintings, the girls loved the Chinese pottery. 

When Maxie stopped, entranced by the Edward Hopper picture, Elizabeth explained to her about how he used such vibrant colors and odd angles. Then on to the O'Keefe paintings and then Picasso. When the younger girls didn't really like them, Elizabeth tried to explain but like Georgie said they just looked too weird. 

Finally arriving in the Arts and Architecture section, they all loved the photos and various pieces of furniture, even if Maxie really doubted that they could be considered art belonging in a museum. It was finally lunch time and Jason found them a pizza parlor where they spent a good hour discussing the differences in pizza around the world before heading to the next tourist spot. 

When they had visited Sue at the Field Museum Maxie was yawning at the dinosaur until a five year old compared the high strung blond to her, Elizabeth looked at her program and quickly got her away before she snapped at the little boy sticking out his tongue at her. The hall of Gems, soon had the blond excited and forgetting all about the kid as she oohed and aahed her way around the exhibit. 

But the one that really got her attention was the moonstone that looked like teardrops. The young girl seemed fascinated with them as well as the pearls. Georgie to her slight embarrassment found herself drooling over the very rare carved sapphire and diamond pendant when one of the tour guides saw her looking and felt the need to give her the history of the rare piece of jewelry. 

Saving her sister from the tour guide, Maxie loudly asked if it was time to go yet, and they were soon out of the large building as Jason smirked at the blond and asked if that meant she was tired and didn't want to shop that afternoon. 

Seeing her shaking her no, he followed them through the original Marshall Field's store amused when Elizabeth spent most of her time watching the Tiffany designed ceiling. Seeing that it was almost four, Jason got them on the EL and soon had them at the Navy Pier. 

After the Ferris wheel and the swings, the girls tried hard but couldn't convince the adults to ride with them on the carousel. Walking back to their hotel, Jason sent them up ahead while he checked in with Francis. 

"What did you find?" he asked as soon as the other man answered. 

"She is his sister, at least Mike is listed on the birth certificate." he stated. "I am going to get something with her DNA to run a few tests, but so far it looks legitimate." 

Groaning, Jason said "She sounds like trouble." 

Shaking his head, Francis said "She is going to be. You know how Sonny feels about family and if this girls manages to dig her claws in deep enough..." 

"I have to go but double check everything." groaned Jason as he quickly caught up with the girls and Elizabeth. 

Stavros read the results, according to them, Nik and Lucky were half brothers alright but also cousins on their father's side. That was the only possible explanation for the papers he held in his hand. Growling as he figured out that his wife HAD slept with his brother, the man strolled into the study. 

"Did you know, mother?" he said tossing the papers on the table in front of her. "Did you know that Lucky Spencer is Stefan's child? That he is the possible heir to our family fortune?" 

Nik was watching his grandmother closely and saw the minuscule tell as she kept drinking her tea. His mind racing at the implications, he went to the parapet and sent the signal his 'brother' would be waiting for. 

Inside, Helena just smoothly lifted the papers after drinking her tea and announced "This has to have been a set up." 

"Really, so why then did Corinthos try to convince me that Lucky was my son?" he snapped. "Do you really think I am that stupid? I told you weeks ago to kill that boy, to stop playing with Spencer and end his worthless son's life. Now I am giving you the order. End it, end him. I don't want him back on this island. Do you realize what this means?" he hissed as he thought about what wasn't that closely kept of a secret. 

"No one knows, Stavros. Kristin was the only one with proof and she is dead. That worthless daughter of her... pishh, Natasha knows nothing. As for Lucky, he is his father's son and I will prove it to you." 

"Kill him, either way, mother." said the man walking away. 

Helena narrowed her eyes then made a call. "Madam, I have seen the proof." replied her man as he read the file.

When Mac entered the lower caverns, he saw the blood then the body. Moving forward, he saw what had gotten Taggerts attention. "What do we do now, sir?" 

"I will let Bobbie know." he said then asked "Are you sure, have you looked at the face?" 

"Yeah, with a mirror. There is no doubt, Tony Jones is dead." Seeing the words written on the stone walls of the cavern, he said "What do you think was going on?" 

Not sure, Mac went back to the station just as the forensics team arrived. Calling Bobbie, he gently broke the news to her about her ex-husband. "Why?" 

"We don't know. Bobbie, it was Lucky who did it though." he said grimly. "Have you heard from him, we know he took Luke down there." 

"No, excuse me, I have to... to go." she said her hands shaking as she left. Driving over the Harborview Towers, she was soon let into Sonny's penthouse. "Sonny, Tony is dead." 

The mobster talked to his ex-mother-in-law, letting her know that Carly and Michael were safe and offering to send her to them, he was shocked to feel compassion as he held the crying woman on the sofa. 

Hearing a knock at the door, he saw one of the guards slip in and said "What is it?" 

"That blond, the one who was here with your father, is back." announced Paulie. 

"Send her in, but let me help Bobbie upstairs to a room first." he said looking at the only true victim in the Spencer mess with Spencer blood. 

"No, I will head home, thank you Sonny. If you talk to Elizabeth, promise me that Jason will keep her far away, please?" she asked quietly then gripped his hand in a show of strength and walked out past the tall blond pacing up and down the hallway. 

"Sonny, I need your help." she stated as she pushed past the guard with a glare. "Nicolas Cassadine used me and tossed me away." 

As she spun her tale about true love and losing her virginity to the Prince, Sonny said "I can do nothing, just chalk this up as a lesson learned and move on." 

"NO!" she said stomping her foot, "I want him." 

"He is interested in someone else." replied the mobster who then said "Tomorrow morning, go to Kelly's, it's a diner down on the docks, I will arrange for you to get the empty waitress job there. Go back to college, or if you haven't started yet, sign up for fall classes and I will pay your way, but otherwise, leave me alone." 

Sonny didn't know why but something about Courtney rubbed him the wrong way, maybe it was just her story about how Mike had been there when she was a child but he just wasn't sure it was that simple. 

Leaving the blond wasn't going to follow his orders but arriving down on the docks, she saw the Prince getting off a boat and heading down towards an open diner. She held her breath in excitement when she saw the name of it was the one where her brother wanted her to work. 

Gleefully smiling as she hurried home to her father's rather rundown apartment she quickly showered then lied telling him she has spent the night at an all night diner nearby trying to figure out what to do now that her mother had kicked her out. 

"Sonny, will help." assured Mike. "His partner Jason and he have been very good to me." 

Looking around and hiding her rather scathing thoughts about how she doubted that considering he was living where he was, Courtney was soon fast asleep, dreaming of marrying her prince and living happily ever after. 

In Chicago, Jason was glad when Maxie and Georgie finally went to bed. Seeing Elizabeth looking his way, he said "Can we talk, please?" 

Sitting down next to her on the sofa, he said "I want so much to have a future with you." 

"I have been a little slow." she said with a smile. "I finally figured that out, last night. I even understand why things happened the way they did. What I want to know, is why regarding the girls?" 

Blushing he mumbled "Because you would be tricked by them too." 

"Excuse me?" she asked then reached out for his hands. "Wait, is this a male ego thing, Morgan? Are you feeling embarrassed that two teenagers have been manipulating you into spending time with me?" 

:No." he replied quickly then added with a grin. "I love you, I have for a very long time." 

"I love you too." she said as the air seemed to thicken with emotion. "I was so scared of these feelings, I still am sort of worried." 

"Because of what I do?" he asked seeming to tense a bit. 

"No." she said then taking a deep breath before saying "Because Jason, these feelings of love are mixed in with a very confusing need for you in a physical sense. I-" 

"Does my size scare you?" he asked moving back just a bit. 

"Yes, er no, I mean..." Blushing she said "I just, I mean, Jason I have never and your size, it is well, are you well... are you... I just am wondering..." 

Seeing her fear, Jason pulled back even more then was confused when Elizabeth grabbed his hands and said "No, don't." 

"I just don't know what you are trying to tell me." he said looking at her. 

"Is everything as big on your body... or... er I mean, I am not sure we will fit." she said by now flaming red as she looked him in the eyes. "I er, I have read books and er, Jason... Emily and I looked at pictures and things don't seem to be in proportion." 

Shocked as he started to get what she was saying, his eyes widened in shock then was astonished as the first words out of his mouth were "Emily and you looked at naked men?" 

"Yeah, in some art books at school." she said then added "I found them when I had to take a class in art appreciation. They were from the lost city of Pompeii." 

His mind reeling from what she had admitted he asked "What isn't in proportion. As an artist, you know that you take liberties with things like that... and I don't know how to answer your question." 

"Why not?" she asked looking him in the eyes then saw his dazed expression as he suddenly blushed and yet grinned. 

"Because if I say I am bigger than others, doesn't that mean I am bragging and if I say I am not, doesn't that mean I am being self effacing and..." When he tried to hide his laughter, Elizabeth pushed him away and stood over him with her hands on her hips as she glared. 

"I am sorry, Elizabeth... but this is without a doubt, the most embarrassing question I have ever been asked in my life. I also have nothing to compare it to. I have never seen another man's er..." his mind drew a blank as to a socially acceptable word for dick. "er, penis?" he asked. 

"Is that a question, Morgan?" she said not really ready to forgive him even as she realized that this subject was a tad a bit over the top. "Beside, I really just want to know, how do we make you fit. I felt you and trust me, I don't think it is going to work. I mean, I can barely fit my own fing-" 

Jason groaned as his body responded to what she was saying, then found himself wishing to watch even as he pulled her back to the sofa and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Elizabeth, don't worry, everything will fit just fine." 

"Are you sure?" she asked as he kissed her again. Looking down, she saw his body's reaction and said "I mean, I think it might be a tight fit, even if you are right." 

Bringing his head forward, he hit it on the coffee table in front of them and said "You are going to be the death of me. I have to go take a shower." 

When he had left, Elizabeth sat there and made sure he had started his shower then grinned and said "Thank you Emily, I am so glad we bought that book." 

Giggling, as she enjoyed her revenge for his avoiding her all day, Elizabeth decided that she was going to keep him on the edge, until he gave in. "Who says someone with no experience can't tease and seduce a man. Jason Morgan, you have no idea what is in store for you."

The next morning, Jason woke up to find Elizabeth curled up on him. She must have gotten pretty warm during the night because the covers were off and so was her pajama shirt. His eyes couldn't help themselves as they followed the curve of her practically naked back exposed, then noticed that the soft feeling was her breasts in a barely there lace bra against his left side. 

As he looked at the clock, he felt his eyes widen as he realized it was almost nine AM. How on earth had he slept that long? He had told the girls they would be on the road by eight. Speaking of the girls, why was it so quiet? 

Then he smelt the eggs and bacon and knew that they had gone ahead and ordered room service, looking down and seeing his tented thin sweats, Jason sincerely hoped that they hadn't come in to wake them before giving in and ordering food. 

Shaking Elizabeth gently, he laughed when she protested getting up, then seemed to get a whiff of the bacon. Before he had said a word, she gave him a quick kiss then hurdled out of bed and off to join the girls. "I hope you ordered something for us..." 

There was a nod in agreement before the blond swallowed the bagel and said "Yes, but you overslept." 

Seeing her accusing glare, Jason said "I forgot to set the alarm, but I am sure the new vehicle is where it should be. After we eat, we will get on the road." 

"Yeah, so that Georgie can stand in the nostril of some dead president." griped Maxie as she heard Jason say something to Elizabeth who gave her a smile then said "Nah, we can skip telling them to later." 

"Wait, what is it?" asked the twosome as they swallowed the last of their food. 

"We need to make a quick detour after Colorado, we have to head to Vegas." 

Hearing the shouts of yes, Jason said "But before we even get on the road, Elizabeth has to eat breakfast." 

"Only if you do." she stated then when they were in the private elevator heading to the garage, she asked "Jason, why Vegas?" 

"I have to check out this woman that showed up claiming to be Sonny's sister and we have someone in Vegas who can help us deal with the Cassadines." 

"Okay." she said then taking the keys asked "What color this time?" 

Georgie looked at Jason then with a bump of her hips against Elizabeth's said "I want to guess, let me think... um, a hard one... I know, black?" 

One in the garage, Jason pretended not to pay any attention to their teasing then when they walked past the silver truck said "Hey, where are you going? Georgie, I thought you asked for something more colorful?" 

Coming back to where Jason was, Georgie gave a sigh and said "Jason, silver isn't colorful. It's more like an anticolor, what about yellow, or red or even a nice midnight blue?" 

Tossing her back into the now open back door, she found herself lifted and tossed into a seat as Jason said "Behave or I will go back to black." 

"Me too?" asked Maxie who found herself tossed in as well. Elizabeth looked at the Hummer doubtfully then at Jason and said "What happened to being inconspicuous." 

"According to Max, where we are heading, this will be unnoticeable, at least more so than the sports car Maxie wanted." he replied ruefully. Then seeing Georgie and Maxie plotting out their course, he gave Elizabeth a quick kiss then said "Do you need help getting in?" 

"No, there is a step up." she said then looked at him and saw his lips trembling in amusement. "Where is our real vehicle?" 

"In Cedar Rapids." he told her then looking at the two girls said "But let's not tell them until we get there. We need to stop at four, so I can call Sonny." 

In Port Charles, Lucky Spencer found himself in a room with Helena, holding the diamond in front of him. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up to hear his mother saying "It's going to be okay, Lucky. Just take me to your father and I promise, he will help us find Elizabeth. Don't you want to find her?" 

Torn between duty to his queen and finding the woman who betrayed him, Lucky knelt on the wooden dock and held his head as blood started to flow from his ear... 

TBC


End file.
